Infinite Stratos: Rise of the Unicorn
by KH-Hardcorefan4483
Summary: What if after the 2nd Axis Shock, Banagher was thrown into Infinite Stratos universe with his Gundam transformed into an IS? Find out how the boy would find his way to back into his dimension while enrolling as the 2nd male student of IS Academy. Start from season one of IS and between episode 5 and 6 of Gundam Unicorn. Suggestions and ideas are welcome for future chapters.
1. The Day Where the Unicorn Vanished

**Hi, this is KH-Hardcorefan4483 again with a new crossover between Gundam Unicorn and Infinite Stratos. After watching both the anime and OVA, I immediately thought about what if Banagher was thrown into the IS universe. So, here I am.**

**By the way, I'm following the anime version of Infinite Stratos.**

**Well then, enjoy ;)**

**Beta by Vandenbz**

* * *

_Gundam…_

_The name for a Mobile Suit known as the White Devil, a powerful weapon that brought down many Zeon forces during the One Year War. A white Mobile Suit which surpassed any other Mobile Suit, one that had seen and destroyed more Mobile weapons in the battlefield whether in space or Earth than the others could ever imagine. Even generations later, that term is still used for the Mobile Suits with usually white color, a red chin, multi sensor eyes, V shaped fins, and obviously its above average power compared with standard suits._

_But… was Gundam simply a battle machine doll built for killing those who dared to oppose it? No one could truly answer that as some people thought that Gundam was a savior for Earth's humanity from spacenoids, while the others thought that Gundam was a merciless white monster who had stolen the spacenoids' freedom from Earth's political government._

_Through the various generations of the Gundams, starting from the RX-78, Zeta Gundam, Double Zeta, and Nu, the Gundam pilots had seen how war could change people's perspectives about the factions that had participated or been involved in it. Some people still judged that those who were part of Zeon were the evil ones, trying to wipe out humanity by dropping a space colony in the first place, that they deserved to be punished, but some of them also blamed the corrupt Earth government for oppressing those who lived in space colonies by enforcing the Earth's iron fist upon them._

_Putting that aside, it seemed that the universe also had a weird sense of humor as the Gundam pilots who had piloted their respective Gundams in the past found them in such a position by accident or through sheer dumb luck._

_If a Gundam could have its own mind and speak like a normal human, what would it say about this kind of situation?_

_._

_._

_._

_Universal Century 0096 - Earth's Stratosphere_

60 kilometers above the Earth's surface, a dark green colored Neo Zeon freighter transport ship Garencieres could be seen being pushed by two Geara Zulu Mobile Suits and a white Mobile Suit with a single horn on its head from behind. Inside the bridge which consisted of two crew members: one captain, and one passenger, everyone worriedly watched the ship that was about to leave the Earth's atmosphere in order to rendezvous with the other ship which was none other than the Nahel Argama, a ship that had once been part of the AEUG, which had been re-commissioned as an Earth Federation battleship. In other words… the two ships were supposed to be bitter enemies.

However, the problem itself wasn't because of the Nahel Argama, rather it was because of Garencieres' current condition which had one of its booster engines malfunctioning after the dogfight with the ECOAS troops from a Garuda aircraft carrier. Even worse, their fuel supply wouldn't be enough for them to circle the Earth again until a certain brown haired teenager and some Sleeves pilots took the initiative to provide additional thrust with their Mobile Suits.

"Those three are really out of their minds…" the captain, Zinnerman, commented before turning to one of his wingmen, "Flaste! Will it work?"

"We're climbing, but…" Flaste replied with a still anxious look on his face as he looked at the monitor, "We still don't have enough power to regain proper trajectory! Hmm..!?" Noticing the incoming signal, the wingman then turned to Zinnerman, "Sir! The Nahel Argama has already fired the tether cable to us!"

Zinnerman gritted his teeth and punched his armrest in anger, "Dammit! Our altitude is still too low! How are we going to make it!?"

"Wait Zinnerman!" The girl beside Zinnerman, Audrey Burne, called out to the captain while trying to calm down his anxiousness as she pointed at the monitor which showed the top deck of the ship, "Look!"

Above the top of Garencieres, the horned Mobile Suit which had left its position grabbed the tether hook with both hands and began transforming itself as it boosted upward. The Mobile Suit's external frame started to separate, revealing the glowing components beneath, and the horn itself suddenly split out into two, making a V shaped antenna, and its face began to change into that of a traditional Gundam. Having fully activated the NT-D mode, the pilot then brought up the Garencieres higher with its additional thrusters from its new form.

"Come on Unicorn…" the pilot, Banagher Links muttered as he kept pulling the tether hook with his Unicorn Gundam, "You can do this… I know you can."

As the tether cable from Nahel Argama finally came into sight, the Gundam released let its right arm from the hook and grabbed the cable. However every action always came with its consequences as the Gundam now was struggling between connecting the cable with the hook and getting itself torn apart from the heavy forces of the Earth's gravity and the Nahel Argama.

"Hnnnggghhhh….. rrnnnnnnggghh!" Banagher tried to resist the pain throughout his body from the psycoframe cockpit as he kept trying to connect the tether.

"This is no good! Your suit will be ripped apart!" Zinnerman warned from his seat at the sight.

"Banagher!" Audrey cried out his name out in fear, hoping that the brown haired boy wouldn't do anything reckless that could cost him his life.

Inside the Unicorn cockpit, Banagher could only grit his teeth as he kept maintaining his position. Cold sweat then began to run across his face within his helmet as he started to feel exhausted over the situation that he was in now. _'Dammit! Is this as far as I can go!?'_ He desperately thought as he began to close his eyes in fear, _'And yet… we've come this far…'_

**_(Psycho-Field 2nd half- Gundam Unicorn)_** At the brink of despair, suddenly Banagher could feel a warm sensation as if someone was holding his hands. Opening his eyes slowly, the boy could swear that he saw the images of two people giving him reassuring smiles on their faces as if they wanted to say 'everything will be okay.' They were none other than the ECOAS commander Daguza Mackle who was killed by Full Frontal in the ruins of Laplace space colony, and the Sleeves member Gilboa Sant who had been accidentally shot down by Banagher's beam magnum when he intended to shoot Frontal's Sinanju for killing Daguza.

"Commander Daguza… and Mr. Gilboa…"Banagher muttered, looking to his right and left until he finally came to a realization as his face straightened up, _'That's right... I can't give up yet. Especially not when everyone is depending on me!'_ Finally regaining his composure from seeing their spirits, Banagher then closed his eyes again and began to focus his concentration throughout the psycoframe cockpit as the monitor showed the NT-D text turning from a red color into green. Responding to the pilot's increasing willpower, the suit's inner frame then began to change its color from pinkish red to light green while emitting a yellowish green aura from its whole body. The light slowly began to cover the Garencieres and the tether cable all the way up to the Nahel Argama itself.

Everyone from both the Nahel Argama and the Garencieres watched in awe and astonishment as they saw the same light that pulled Axis away from the Earth three years ago. Even Banagher was completely speechless as he saw the 'miraculous light that had saved humanity on Earth' coming out from his Mobile Suit's psycoframe. Down below the clouds above the sea's surface, inside the flagship of the Earth Federation's Londo Bell task force, the Ra-Cailum, Captain Bright Noa watched in satisfaction at the light displayed on the monitor as he slowly leaned back in his seat.

"See? I knew that boy could be trusted, Amuro…" the captain mentally spoke to his departed friend and comrade before taking a deep breath and looking up at the monitor again with his hands intertwined, "I wish you could be here and see this though…" **_(End of Psycho-Field)_**

"Captain Bright! Something strange is happening up there!" The operator called as he turned his head toward the captain, "The light! It's getting bigger!"

"What do you mean by that?" Bright then looked at the monitor again, and this time his eyes widened in surprise as he saw the aura coming from the Unicorn Gundam suddenly became larger… larger… and larger…

_'It can't be…!'_ thought Bright, fearing that the same incident that happened to Amuro would happen again to Banagher as he watched the psycoframe's light become so intense that it totally hid the white Mobile Suit's presence from the ship.

Inside the Unicorn's cockpit, Banagher couldn't see anything clearly as all of his surroundings were obscured by the thick aura emanating from his Mobile Suit. Having no idea about what was happening, Banagher jumped out from his pilot seat and began to take a look closer at the panoramic monitor.

"What's going on here?" Worried and puzzled with how the situation had developed, the brown haired boy then turned around to see the view behind him only to see the same green aura until an idea came into his mind.

_'That's right, the communication device!'_ As Banagher returned back to his seat, he started to try to contact either the Nahel Argama or the Garencieres. But instead of getting an answer, the device only let out a harsh buzzing sound no matter how many times he tried. "Come on… please work…" He pleaded as he kept trying to initiate contact but failed. Seeing that he couldn't get any signals at all, Banagher finally gave up and lowered his head in desperation until suddenly… a brighter purplish-blue light appeared right in front of him or rather his Gundam which caught his attention.

"What… what is that light?" The brown haired boy wondered while looking at the strange light, "And why does it feel so… very different?"

Suddenly the Unicorn's cockpit blinked several times while displaying a red '!' mark. Shocked with the sudden warning, Banagher then looked around his panoramic monitor which started to give red dialogue boxes everywhere which read:

_**WARNING! AN UNKNOWN ENTITY HAS BEEN DETECTED! EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!**_

"What!?" Banagher then immediately moved the control lever to escape from the strange light… only to have his Gundam's thruster output suddenly cut off with the screen on his cockpit saying _**'FUEL EMPTY!'**_

"Argh! Why now!?" Frustrated with how fate seemed like to toy with him, Banagher then looked up at the strange light which now slowly became larger and brighter than before, strong enough that he had to shield his eyes from it.

"W-what the hell is going on here!?" Banagher asked to himself as he helplessly watched the light became so bright that it blinded his vision, as though it wanted to consume him and his Gundam.

"UGH!? W-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

.

.

.

_Meanwhile… in a specialized facility in an alternate universe…_

The interior of the room appeared to be some kind of command room, which was operated by a green haired woman with glasses. She was sitting in front of the monitors that showed the surrounding areas of the island. It was nighttime and the sky was raining hard as the sound of falling water and sometimes thunder could be heard clearly throughout the room despite the building's sturdy walls.

"_(Sigh)_ the weather sure is really bad, isn't it?" The woman asked her friend who was making a glass of hot coffee on the nearby tray. The other woman was quite different from the green haired one. She had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a green tie underneath her black overcoat and a black skirt along with a pair of stockings and black high heels giving her the impression of a businesswoman or a profession similar to it.

"Sure is…" She replied before taking a sip from her coffee and walking to her side, "How long do you think this will last, Yamada?"

The woman, Maya Yamada, thought for a moment before replying, "Hmmm… I'm not sure, although I hope it'll be better again by tomorrow." She then brought up another subject as she faced the black haired woman, "By the way, do you think it was really a good idea to pair up Orimura and Shinonono as roommates, Orimura-sensei?"

"As if I would let my stupid brother to share a room with a complete stranger." The woman, Chifuyu Orimura replied as she took another sip and continued, "Besides, Shinonono knows him better as she was his childhood friend. Being the only guy in all-girls school surely has made him very nervous."

Upon hearing her answer Maya gave her a tender smile, "You really care about your brother, don't you?"

"Got a problem with that?" Chifuyu asked back, giving Maya her usual stern look which startled Maya a bit as she looked back at the monitor.

"Err… n-nothing at all. Huh?!" Noticing the incoming signal, the green haired woman's face turned serious as she turned again to Chifuyu, "Ma'am! There's something coming from above the academy!"

Chifuyu arched her eyebrow at this, "An IS?"

"It appears to be!" Maya replied while typing away at her keyboard in an attempt to get more information, "The target seems to be moving… no, falling towards the IS arena!"

"Falling? What do you mean?"

"Here, take a look!" Yamada then swiveled one of her monitors which showed a white armored IS falling in head-first while heading right toward the empty arena field.

Without wasting any time, Chifuyu immediately put her coffee back on the tray and spoke in a tone of authority, "Have three of the student council members get in their IS at once! I'll tag along to ensure everything is okay!"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!"

.

.

.

_Banagher's POV_

How long had he been passed out? Ever since he was consumed by the strange light inside the psycoframe aura, he couldn't remember anything aside from the fact that he was falling… falling… and falling until he finally hit the ground. But how did he even survive from falling at that height in the first place? Feeling too weak as he couldn't even feel his body anymore, Banagher could hear the sound of the rain pattering all over his body and the incoming footsteps.

_'W-who's there..?'_ Slowly trying to open his eyes, Banagher still couldn't see anything clearly due to the rainwater had blurred his vision. However, the brown haired boy could identify that at least there were four people approaching him in some kind of strange mechanical suits, _'These people… who are they…?'_

As the four began to circle around him, one of them crouched down and looked at him closer while the others were chattering. Banagher wasn't sure about what they were talking about due of the sound of the heavy rain. Banagher could barely make out anything that they were saying…

"…kind of IS… this?"

"The pilot… a… boy?"

"Another… piloting… IS?!"

"…standing like idiots!? Bring… to infirmary at once!" the one who appeared to be their leader told them in a commanding tone which made the other three immediately help her to carry the brown haired boy with their mechanical suits.

_'Just… what is happening here…?'_ Unable to process everything that was happening, Banagher slowly closed his eyes as his consciousness began to leave him and the world began to turn black for him,_ 'Audrey… everyone…'_

**_(Cue end music - Re: I Am - Aimer)_**

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too bad for the beginning. Suggestions and ideas are open for future chapters. For anyone who wondered how Banagher's IS looked, just imagine a human sized Unicorn Gundam minus the faceplate and the metallic joints are replaced with IS pilot suit.**

**I'll give you people about Unicorn's statistics and data in IS form in the next chapter.**

**R&R and I hope you people enjoy this.**


	2. Welcome to IS Academy

**The 2nd chapter is here~! And whoa, 18 reviews, 10 favorites, and 16 followers!? Thank you so much, people! Your contributions are greatly appreciated (salutes)**

**Now as for the reviews:**

**Fireminer - Thank you very much. I'm still doing my White Unicorn of SEED though. About Banagher with the other girls? Let's see that in the future, shall we?**

**mega1987 - Hahaha, is that supposed to be a seiyuu joke? **

**dragon shinobi - No, this story has no any relation with White Unicorn of SEED at all since the universes are different.**

**WhoeverIam - Thank you. Let's see that for later, okay?**

**Just an IS fan - Of course! This is Unicorn that we're talking about. Unwanted harem? Yeah I think that would work since IS is technically a harem anime.**

**Guest - You could look it at the bottom. Thanks for your idea.**

**GundamGuyUC - Thank you very much.**

**Guest #2 - Thank you. As for the KH with Gundam SEED, you don't mind if I use the story line of Gundam Build Fighters, right? Because I think that's the most realistic that I could imagine (IE. Sora tried to test his skill in Gunpla building from tinkering with Gummi Ship, and as the result he made a Gunpla with black color scheme and a miniature Keyblade as the main weapon)**

**Guest #3-4 - I already did that. As for the safety mode, you could look for it at the bottom.**

**CerealGuy27 - Thank you very much and you should. The OVA is really great and the digital animations are amazing! Good luck with your Third World Revolution too.**

**Cosmic Compiler - It's all thanks to you that I got this idea, man. I hope for the same thing for your Gundam 00: IS too.**

**BlaLig - Well, Banagher might have mastered the NT-D control, but he still has to learn how to pilot his Unicorn in IS form and he needs to adapt with the battle within Earth's atmosphere again.**

**Guest #5 - For now on, yes. But for the future? Who knows?**

******Guest #6 - Beam magnum won't make an appearance in this chapter unfortunately.**

******Guest #7 - You're right. 100 points for you!**

**********Guest #8 - You make a valid point there. I'll try that in the future.**

**************Guest #9 - Well, I haven't thought anything like that and you just gave me an idea to think about...**

**************Beta by Vandenbz**

* * *

_IS Academy - IS Maintenance Hangar_

Inside one of the four maintenance areas in the Arena, a pure white IS which resembled Unicorn Gundam minus its head and upper chest armor was lying on the analyzer bed with some of its parts connected to the cables that went all the way up to the observation area on the 2nd level. Inside the room, Maya was typing on her computer, trying to access the data in the mysterious white IS that the brown haired boy had used while Chifuyu watched beside her with her arms crossed. While the black haired teacher kept her face calm and stoic, the green haired teacher on the other hand was a bit agitated because every time she typed something and entered it, the monitor screen only gave her one answer:

_**ACCESS DENIED!**_

"Still can't get anything yet?" asked Chifuyu to Maya.

"I'm still trying to get through it." She replied, still trying to bypass the security code, "But the security program is too tight! I couldn't get inside further than this!"

"How about the IS core then?" Chifuyu asked again in the hope of gaining the information about whether the core was registered or not, but Maya gave her a completely unexpected answer as she turned to face her.

"That's the problem, Orimura-sensei. The core… it's kinda different from the other IS cores."

Chifuyu arched her eyebrow upon hearing this, "What do you mean?"

"Here, take a look at this." The green haired teacher then began to switch the file to the first stage analysis result and showed it to Chifuyu. On the monitor was a wire-frame of some kind of complex machinery with a performance chart that went off the charts in terms of the limit at the supply and condenser cap category. Maya then zoomed in on another part of the strange IS core which resembled a normal core used by most IS's and began to explain, "While this part is indeed an IS core, these ones…" she then dragged the cursor to point at two strange turbines and one small generator that were attached to the core, "…are the parts that somehow give the core an unlimited energy supply to operate. Based from the energy output it has, it's almost that… this IS uses a nuclear powered core if you ask me." She concluded with a somewhat uncertain look on her face.

"A nuclear powered IS core?!" Chifuyu was taken aback with that information. How did this mysterious boy have an IS like this? No, how did he even pilot it in the first place? Looking back at Maya, Chifuyu then asked another question.

"What about its designation code then? Any idea which country it belongs to?"

Maya just sighed and shook her head in disappointment, "Unfortunately not. Aside from its power source, I couldn't get anything else as the database has been locked which I couldn't bypass until now…"

"_(Sigh)_ this could be very troublesome..." The black haired teacher said, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

Maya then stopped typing to rest her hands for a moment while bringing up another topic, "Say, Orimura-sensei... how is that boy's condition right now? You brought him inside the infirmary along with the student council members, right?"

"Well… he only suffered minor injuries from the fall, but other than that he's just fine." explained Chifuyu while remembering the moment when she and the nurses had to change his pilot suit into clothes befitting a patient after they had successfully released the boy from his IS which was kinda… awkward for her and the others, but thankfully she managed to restrain her embarrassment. "He's still sleeping in the infirmary though, probably due to exhaustion."

The green haired teacher stood up from her chair upon hearing this. "How about we pay him a visit? Maybe we could learn more about his IS and where he came from." suggested Maya with a smile.

Chifuyu pondered for a moment before nodding in agreement, "I suppose so..."

Just before the two left the hangar, Maya closed all of the files and programs that she used to crack the Unicorn's database and then shut down the computer to make sure that no one would tamper with it for later. However, one thing that the two didn't realize was that the thing they dubbed an IS wasn't an IS at all. It was something that more than anyone in their world could ever imagine about its purpose and capabilities...

_._

_._

_._

_IS Academy – Infirmary_

"Urg… mmmmnnn…" Slowly opening his eyes as he began to regain consciousness, the first thing that Banagher saw was an unfamiliar room with a white ceiling and some empty beds beside him. When the brown haired boy looked to his right and left, he noticed that he was the only one inside wearing the patient clothes like the ones he recognized from various hospitals. From what he was seeing, he could tell that he was in some kind of infirmary although this one wasn't like the one in the Nahel Argama which led him to a very obvious question…

"Where… am I? He slowly asked as he tried to get up but immediately winced when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. "Ack!"

"Looks like our guest has finally woken up." A woman's voice caught Banagher's attention which made him turn to see two women, one in a black uniform and the other one in a yellow short sleeved dress coming from the door in the far corner of the room.

Banagher then cautiously eyed the two from his bed, fearing that they might be members of the conspirators who wanted to open the secret of Laplace's Box. While the green haired woman eyed him worriedly at both his condition and how he stared at them, the other woman could tell that the brown haired boy was being hostile towards them.

"Easy there, you still haven't fully recovered yet after that crazy stunt you pulled." Chifuyu said in a reassuring tone as she approached Banagher's bedside followed by Maya.

That statement puzzled Banagher a bit as he frowned, "Crazy… stunt?"

"You were free-falling and crash-landed in the IS arena." Maya explained with concern in her voice, "You were lucky that you only got your left shoulder sprained thanks to your IS."

"IS…?" Banagher asked again, not having any slightest idea about the term until the black haired woman answered him.

"The suit that you were wearing when we found you." She then took a chair nearby and sat down, crossing her arms and legs once she was settled.

"You don't have to worry about your IS for now." The green haired woman added as she took a chair too, "We've put it in the IS hangar for the time being, at least until you're fully recovered."

Banagher was silent for a moment, confused with what they were saying. What did they mean by IS? Were they referring to his Mobile Suit? However, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered something very important as his eyes widened in realization.

"The Garencieres!" Banagher shouted which startled Maya a bit as he tried to get out of his bed. However Chifuyu restrained him from doing that as she held his chest and grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"You're not going anywhere until you're healed properly, young man!" Chifuyu warned in a stern voice.

"Just… let me go!" Banagher demanded, still struggling to break free from black haired woman's grasp, "I need to get back out into space!"

"Listen! I don't know what's gotten into your head, but you're in no condition to go out!"

"I don't care! I can't let them know about the location of 'that place'!"

At this point, Chifuyu gritted her teeth in annoyance as her patience finally reached her limit at Banagher's resistance. "I said calm yourself first!" She angrily said while tightening her hold which made Banagher growl in anger as he couldn't move anymore.

"P-please calm down, you two..." Maya pleaded, trying to calm them down as she leaned closer to Banagher and looked at his face worriedly, "We just want to help you. How about you explain from the beginning to us?"

Seeing the boy had finally calmed down, Chifuyu finally released her hands while Maya leaned back and sighed in relief. For a moment, Banagher was silent, hesitated whether to tell them or not as he didn't know if they could be trusted. Trying to ease up the situation a bit, Maya started to ask first.

"How about we introduce ourselves first?" The green haired teacher then began to introduce herself and Chifuyu, "I'm Maya Yamada and that woman over there is Chifuyu Orimura. What's your name?"

"…Banagher." The brown haired boy slowly answered, "Banagher Links…"

This time it was Chifuyu who gave him a question, "Okay then, Banagher. Care to tell us about what happened?"

There was a moment of silence again as Banagher was still unsure about telling them the truth. However, giving the circumstances that he was in, the brown haired boy didn't have another choice especially if he wanted to return again to space.

"My Mobile Suit, Unicorn…" Banagher began to explain while looking at the two, "It has something that I can't let them have. If that happens, 'that place' will turn into a battlefield and more blood will be shed over…"

Both teachers could only stare at him in confusion as they had no idea what he was talking about especially the way he referred to his IS until Maya asked him, "Uh… who and what are these things, people, and that place that you mentioned, Banagher? And why did you call your IS a… Mobile Suit…?"

"I could ask you the same thing too. Why did you call my Mobile Suit an IS?" The brown haired boy asked her back before continuing, "As for the thing that they're after… it's… something that could overthrow the Earth Federation. And those people… are the conspirators from the ECOAS organization. As for that place…" Banagher then looked up at the ceiling again, "It's the space colony… Industrial 7…"

Maya could only stare at him with a totally puzzled look on her face while Chifuyu only rubbed her temple. "I don't know whether you are delusional or you got your head hit by something before you came here." The black haired teacher said, looking at the brown haired boy with her arms crossed, "There are no things such as Earth Federation or space colonies like you said here. Although I'm not sure if I've heard of this ECOAS either…" Chifuyu then placed her finger under her chin while lowering her head in thought.

Banagher's eyes widened in disbelief. How could this woman not know anything about the Earth Federation or the Space Colonies? They were so common in everyday life that there shouldn't be a single person on Earth unaware of them. And top of that, why was she acting like he was talking about total nonsense?

"What do you mean you don't know about them? The Earth Federation was formed late in the 20th century, several decades before the colonization of space. Surely you know about that? It's in every child's history books!" Banagher asked in confusion.

"Umm… Banagher…" Maya called him, "I'm sorry, but… right now it's already the year 2055 AD and we don't know anything about the Earth Federation or this space colony…"

"I don't get it! How could you people not know anything about… Wait!" Banagher was about to reply back but stopped in the middle after realizing what Maya had said. Turning at the green haired teacher with a rather dumbfounded look on his face, Banagher slowly asked, "What… what did you say again?"

"Ah-uh…" Maya was nervous for a moment before answering, "I said it's already the year 2055 AD and…"

"Year 2055!?" Banagher cut her off right after she mentioned the year number, "Impossible! This is the year of Universal Century 0096! The Anno Domini designation had been abandoned ever since 2045!"

Upon hearing this, Chifuyu frowned in confusion as she turned to Banagher again, "Kid, I don't know what you're talking about. But I think you need mental medical treatment as you're being delusional right now."

"But I'm telling you the truth, ma'am!" replied Banagher as he desperately tried to convince Chifuyu that he was telling the truth because the black haired woman had begun to think that he was crazy.

"It's for your own good. I'm going to call the nurse now." Chifuyu then stood up as she was about to leave the room, but Maya stopped her.

"Wait, Orimura-sensei! Please give him a chance to explain everything first." Maya pleaded to Chifuyu before looking at Banagher with a concerned look, "Banagher… could you tell us what's the last thing you remembered before coming here?"

_._

_._

_._

_Sometime later…_

"So basically you're saying that you come from a space colony called Industrial 7 and that you were being pursued by some group who wanted a secret inside a 20 meter tall robot that you call a Mobile Suit." Chifuyu said, trying to summarize the whole story Banagher had told them. She took a deep breath from her nose and fought the urge to pinch said appendage as it sounded like Banagher's explanation came straight from the plot to some old sci-fi movie or anime. "And after running away to Earth you then tried to get back into space in order to rendezvous with your allies to secure that secret, but instead you found a strange phenomenon in transit and the next thing you knew was that you were falling from the sky, leading to where we are now?" She finished with her arms and legs crossed once again.

Banagher didn't reply back and just nodded with what she said which made the black haired teacher rub her temples and sighed.

"(Sigh) I think I could only conclude two things from your story… Either you watched too many science fiction movies which made you imagine those things…" The first part made Banagher frown in annoyance and glare at her until Chifuyu finished, "Or… you really told us the truth that you're from another world where those things that you mentioned exist, and you're stuck here for a moment which I find it really unbelievable and illogical, but kinda makes sense I guess…"

Banagher sighed in defeat upon hearing her 2nd answer, "So you still don't believe me, huh?"

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you." She simply replied him back while thinking at the same time, _'Though that maybe could explain about why his IS uses a different power source or why he could pilot it, but... this still doesn't make any sense at all...'_

"But… more importantly…" Now it was Maya's turn to ask, "What are you gonna do after this, Banagher?"

"It's obvious…" Banagher weakly answered her while lowering his head, "I'll find a way back to my world since there a lot of people who need my help."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Chifuyu asked him which made Banagher turn to her again, "Seeing that your Mobile Suit has transformed into an IS and on top of that you're a boy, the government… no, the whole world will surely go after you, especially since you're not from any country here."

Clenching his blanket tighter while gritting his teeth, Banagher then asked her back at a near yell, "Then what am I supposed to do now?!"

"I can offer you two choices." Chifuyu answered while showing her index finger to Banagher, "One, you're on your own once you're fully recovered." She then lifted her middle finger, "Or two, you could enroll here as a student of IS academy while we think of a way to send you back."

Banagher raised his eyebrow at her 2nd offer, "Enroll here as a student…?"

"That's right." Chifuyu nodded, "Since your Mobile Suit has now taken the appearance of an IS, you're qualified to study here. Plus, since the students here are the academy's responsibility, you'll be safe from the government or any other organizations for at least three years if you're really stuck here." She then crossed her arms again as she waited for his answer, "So, what do you say, Banagher Links?"

Banagher thought over her words very carefully, should he disguise himself as a student so that he would be safe for the time being? That was acceptable, but what were the guarantees that he would successfully find a way back? Everything was now possibly a wild goose chase for him. Even if he could find a way by himself, from what Chifuyu had said to him, he would make the government… no, the whole world his enemies in the process. Looking back at Chifuyu, then at Maya, returning to Chifuyu again, the brown haired boy sighed in defeat.

"You really make this like I don't have another choice, huh?" He said to Chifuyu before answering her offer with a determined look, "Fine, I'll accept. I'll enroll here as a student of this academy."

Upon hearing his answer, Chifuyu gave him a rather pleased look as a small smile formed on her face. Deep inside, she was glad that the brown haired boy had accepted her proposal, not only because he would be safe from outside interests that would take an interest of him but also from a certain pink haired woman with robotic bunny ears who annoyed her a lot.

"That's great, Banagher." Maya happily exclaimed with clasped hands, "Now we have two male students and Orimura surely will feel more comfortable with you here."

"Orimura?" asked Banagher as he turned to the green haired teacher.

"Ichika Orimura." Chifuyu answered him first, "My dense little brother who is also a student here."

Banagher nodded to her, understanding that she also had a younger brother who enrolled here. However, there was still one thing which he didn't understand though: Why did this school only have two male students including him? Turning back to Maya, Banagher then asked her.

"Miss Maya, you said that I and Orimura are the only male students here. Why is that?"

Maya was nervous about telling him the reason. Since Banagher was from another universe, he clearly hadn't known yet that the IS had previously only been operable by females which labelled both him and Ichika as extremely rare cases since they could pilot them. But how should she explain that? Considering her words carefully, the green haired teacher was about to answer him… only for Chifuyu to answer him first…

"Well, in this school, the students here are given an education on how to pilot the IS, a powered exoskeleton suit which is similar to yours." The black haired teacher explained to him which made Banagher look at her with a confused look.

"What's so strange about that?" Banagher asked her.

"The IS are only operable by females." Chifuyu stated it as a matter of fact. Again the whole room was silent for a moment until...

"WHAT!?" Banagher was totally shocked upon hearing her answer. A machine that could be piloted by females only? Now that sounded more illogical and unbelievable when compared with his story. "How come!? The IS are machines, right? How could they are limited only to women?!"

"Beats me." Chifuyu replied back with a shrug, "That's why I told you that the government would go after you if you're roaming around. Both you and my brother are the only males who can pilot the IS in the entire world."

"I see…" Banagher paused for a moment before he finally realized that the black haired teacher was just trying to help him by giving a shelter and protection. Looking back at Chifuyu, the brown haired boy slowly thanked her, "Thank you… Miss Chifuyu…"

"That's Orimura-sensei to you!" scolded Chifuyu with a stern look which startled Banagher at her sudden change of attitude. "I'll handle your enrollment papers for your class and your uniforms, and you'll attend class starting tomorrow. Is that clear, Banagher Links?" She asked him in a commanding tone.

"Y-yes ma'am." Banagher answered her with a slight stutter.

"Good." Chifuyu then stood up and headed to the door, but she stopped for a moment to look at the brown haired boy over her shoulder for the last time, "Tomorrow you'll attend this school as Banagher Links, a representative candidate from Poland. Understand?"

Banagher frowned in confusion at her statement and asked, "What do you mean by that, Miss- I mean Orimura-sensei?"

"_(Sigh)_ You seriously don't think that you'll enroll as a transfer student from outer space, do you?" Chifuyu sarcastically asked him before giving an explanation, "Since this school also has some foreign students who came here as the representatives from their countries, for now on you are Banagher Links, a transfer student and a representative from the country of Poland."

The brown haired boy nodded in understanding at her words. Since this world hadn't developed the means for anything like space migration and space colonies, it was obvious that he would need a new identity as a citizen of this Earth in order to blend in.

"Get some rest for now. Tomorrow you'll get your uniform, books, and what classes that you'll attend." She said for the last time before she finally left the room and closed the door leaving only Banagher and Maya there.

"Well… I better get going too." Maya said as she stood up from her chair, "I'll handle your room appointment later. You're okay if I leave you here for one night, right?"

Banagher chuckled a little at her words as he found them quite funny. Seriously, did she think that he was a 10 year old child who needed a babysitter? Looking at the green haired teacher, Banagher then answered her, "I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Miss Maya."

"That's good." Maya then gave him a warm smile as she walked toward the door. Just before closing the door, she looked at Banagher for the last time from the door gap, "Have a good rest. Tomorrow will be your first day in IS academy, okay?"

As the door finally closed, leaving the brown haired boy alone on his bed, Banagher then started to lie down again with his hands placed behind his head. Looking again at the ceiling which he saw which he saw when he first opened his eyes, Banagher took a deep breath and sighed.

"Just… what am I getting myself into?"

* * *

_**IS Technical Report:**_

_**Name: Unicorn Gundam**_

_**Model Number: RX-0**_

_**Namesake: Unicorn**_

_**Known Pilot: Banagher Links**_

_**Battle Type: All Rounder**_

_**Power-plant: Integrated Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor with IS Core/ Minovsky Ultracompact IS Core Reactor**_

_**Armor: Luna Titanium Alloy/Gundarium Alloy Ceramic Composite**_

_**Armaments:**_

_**- 2 x Vulcan Gun (Mounted on headgear, usable in all modes)**_

_**- 4 x Beam Saber (2 x mounted on forearms; 2 x stored in backpack, usable in Destroy Mode only; power rating varies depending on the mode)**_

_**- Beam Machinegun (salvaged from Geara Zulu, rechargeable, usable in Combat and Destroy Mode)**_

_**- Beam Gatling Gun (rechargeable, usable in Combat Mode only)**_

_**- 2 x Double Beam Gatling Gun (rechargeable, usable in Destroy Mode only)**_

_**- Beam Magnum (5 round beam clip, 2 additional clips are stored in rear waist armor, rechargeable once all used up and retrieved, usable in Destroy Mode only)**_

_**- Hyper Bazooka (6 round magazine; 5 rounds in the clip and one inside the chamber, usable in Combat and Destroy Mode)**_

_**- Shield (houses an internal I-Field generator, usable in all modes)**_

_**Special Equipment and Features:**_

_**- IS Closed Form/Safe Mode (takes a form of a pendant with a unicorn head which resembles the Vist Foundation logo)**_

_**- La+ Program (unusable at this point)**_

_**- NT-D System (can be activated once entering Combat Mode)**_

_**- I-Field generator (activates in Destroy Mode only)**_

_**- Psycommu Jack (usable in Destroy Mode only)**_

_**Technology & Combat Characteristics:**_

_**After travelling through the Dimensional Rift, the RX-0 Unicorn has taken a new appearance as an IS in order to adapt to the new world's rules and environment. Unlike any other IS which are categorized as 1st, 2nd, or 3rd generation, The Unicorn doesn't belong to any category since it isn't an IS in the first place. Due to having a different power plant unit, the Unicorn doesn't have to worry about energy consumption since the reactor will always provide the energy it needs. However, the downside of its newly transformed generator is that it could cause a chain reaction from being shot down and could destroy a stadium sized building upon detonation. By incorporating the psycoframe technology throughout the frame, this IS can be easily piloted by Newtypes as if they were controlling their own body. When not in use, it will take the form of a pendant which is usually dubbed as Closed Form for most IS. However this form is more accurate to be called Safe Mode.**_

_**During Standby Mode, this IS will cover only the pilot's shoulders, arms, and legs, while the rest of the body except the head part is covered with light armor. Also, the pilot wears a horned helmet with two cylindrical tubes on its sides which function as the Vulcan Guns. In this mode, only the beam sabers stored on forearms and the shield are usable.**_

_**In Combat Mode, additional armor and a helmet with a green sensor visor will be added to the pilot, giving the appearance of a human-sized Unicorn Gundam. This mode will automatically activate when the IS detects high levels of hostility. More weapons which are also accessible in this mode include Beam Machinegun, Beam Gatling Gun, and a Bazooka.**_

_**Destroy Mode is the form that it takes when the NT-D System is activated and at least one of these conditions is fulfilled: One, the IS detects brainwave controlled weaponry which it'll assume to be wielded by a Newtype. Or two, the pilot has enough willpower to activate it. Under normal circumstances, this mode will only last for five minutes, but the operation time can be extended if the pilot is strong enough to overpower the system at the cost of heavy physical and mental stress after usage. When the NT-D is activated, Unicorn will also activate the I-Field protection which forms an invisible barrier around the IS. This barrier can deflect incoming beam projectiles but cannot deflect the strongest shots as it only reduces the damage incurred. In this mode, the IS also gains the ability to take over the brainwave controlled weaponry used by the others and turn it them against them in a manner known as Psycommu-Jack. More weapons now available include a heavily customized Beam Magnum, a Double Beam Gatling Gun, and additional Beam Sabers. The IS will also takes on the appearance of a human-sized Unicorn Gundam in Destroy Mode.**_

* * *

**The format above was taken from Gundam Wiki and Cosmic Compiler's 2nd chapter of Gundam 00: IS. If there's any inaccurate information or what it should be like, please tell me either via PM or reviews.**

**Oh, and by the way if any of you are either Gundam UC or Wing or 00 or SEED fans, I recommend reading a new fanfic titled Mobile Suit Gundam: Universal Collision.**

**Based from ****Guest #9 review, do you think I should add more Gundam Unicorn casts into IS world? Please tell me in your review, okay?**

******Thank you very much to all of you, especially to Cosmic Compiler who gave me the idea how Banagher's Earth nationality should be and Amir-015 for the additional ****information of Unicorn's specs.**

******R&R and no flames, okay? KH-Hardcorefan4483 out.**


	3. The Representative of Poland

**The 3rd chapter is here! Now let's see how Banagher will adjust with his new school life shall we? Oh and by the way, thanks for your reviews, fav,and follows. It really gave me more motivation and more ideas to pour into this fic.**

**As for the reviewers:**

**Fireminer : Err, Loni is already dead in episode 4, the choice is open for the characters from episode 5 onward.**

**Cosmic Compiler : Thank you, oh and good luck for your Gundam 00: IS too ;)**

**Guest1 : Well, better start downloading Gundam Build Fighters then, here's your 3rd chapter.**

**mega1987 : Ooooh sir, you are sooo eviiiilll...**

**GundamGuyUC : Here's your 3rd chapter, bro.**

**Guest1 : I'll think something about that.**

**worldwanderer2.0 : Well since Beam Tomahawk is absent, how about if I change it with Beam Javelin in future chapter for further upgrades? Man I could imagine if those IS's were upgraded in that way.**

**Guest : Hmm that could work too, BTW I already put it in 1st chapter like you suggested. Sure, Infinite Stratos without harem isn't Infinite Stratos after all.**

**kaitz98 : Let see about that later, shall we?**

**Airhead Fortis : I'll take your idea for future planning. You're welcome :)**

**Cheery Wolf : I knew that. But to avoid confusion like that, I used Banagher's English VA here. Although most dubbed animes aren't too well appreciated, I found Unicorn is great in either Japanese or English dubs.**

**Guest1 : I think she meant the seiyuu.**

**WhoeverIam : I'm afraid the won't be any fight here. I think Tabane would have to join Anaheim Electronics first. LOL. Angelo is... gay? I won't even dare to imagine that...**

**Just an IS fan : True. I guess that's reasonable. It will be same as in the OVA where he took control of Khsatriya's funnels.**

**Guest #2 : Thank you.**

******Guest #3 : Hahaha, thanks for the support. Here you go.**

**********Guest #4 : Ineffective doesn't mean that Unicorn couldn't be defeated by conventional weaponry, the IS like Raphael Revive could still fight against Unicorn... only if most of its weaponry are replaced with beam counterparts. And since the caliber and velocity of both weapons are quite high, they could damage Unicorn's armor although not as severe as to other IS's.**

**********Beta by Vandenbz**

* * *

_IS Academy – Infirmary_

When the morning sun started to shine over the nation of Japan, including the IS Academy which was located on a separate island, Banagher was prompted to wake from his sleep due to the sunlight that touched his eye. Groaning as he began to rub his sleepy eyes and get up, the brown haired boy noticed that there was something… no, more than one thing placed on the chairs where Chifuyu and Maya had sat yesterday. On the first chair was a neatly folded white blazer with long trousers underneath it and two white sneakers below the chair while the other one held a few stacks of books with a paper note placed on it.

"What's this..?" curious, Banagher then took the small note and began to read it…

_To Mr. Links…_

_Good morning, I hope you're feeling better now. We have prepared your uniform and your textbooks on the chairs._

_Right now, the students are still having breakfast, so take your time until your first class begins at 7 A.M._

_Your class will be in 1-1, so make sure you bring all the books with you. Okay?_

_I'll tell you about your room arrangement after school. Meet me in the teacher's office once class is finished._

_Oh, and one more thing. Try to relax a little when you introduce yourself so that you won't make the girls… fall from their desks._

_Good luck on your first day in IS Academy._

_-Maya Yamada-_

When he finished reading the note, Banagher just looked at the uniform and then at the books with a long sigh. He had hoped that the event last night was just a really bad dream and when he woke up he would be lying on the bed inside the Nahel Argama medical bay with Doctor Hasan watching him from his workstation. But it looked like he had hoped too much and he needed to face reality whether he liked it or not: He was in another world, a kinda twisted world where space colonies and Mobile Suits didn't exist, but instead they had these machines called IS which were only operable by females with him and a male student named Ichika Orimura being the sole exceptions.

Looking at the clock on the wall which still read 6:30, Banagher then grabbed his new uniform and stared it for a moment.

"I guess I'll just have to bear with it…" He muttered before he began to take off his shirt, "Well, here goes nothing."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the same time in the Cafeteria…

"Hey, have you heard about the incident last night?"

"I was already sleeping at that time so I don't know, what happened?"

"Are you talking about the strange object that fell from the sky last night? I was having a snack because I couldn't sleep."

"I heard some of the student council members were sent to investigate it with Orimura-sensei."

"I already asked one of them earlier but she said that Orimura-sensei already forbade them to reveal any details."

"Eeeeh? But I want to know what happened~!"

Murmurs and whispers among the senior students filled the cafeteria as the rumor about what happened last night was spreading like wildfire, especially among the 3rd year girls since they had better connections with the student council members. However, since their idolized super-strict teacher had prevented the student council from telling them anything, none of them could assume what the object that had fallen into the arena last night really was. Some of them thought that it was a meteor since the crater it had made on the ground was quite large. Some of them thought it was a fragment of a broken satellite. Some of them thought it might be an IS in testing (which was partially true…), and some of them even thought that it was a sign of an alien invasion which was totally ridiculous. At the area where the 1st year students usually had their meals and talked, a raven haired student wearing a male version of the IS uniform was having his breakfast with a girl possessing long black hair and a green ribbon with black stripes tied around her hair as a ponytail and parted at her forehead. While the boy was enjoying his meal which consisted of a bowl of rice, salmon, and soup, the girl on the other hand was not in a good mood despite having the same meal as him which made the boy feel worried about her.

"Psst… hey Houki, are you still mad at me?" The boy slowly asked her, almost whispering.

"I'm not mad at you." The girl, Houki Shinonono replied, but the look on her face clearly didn't say the same thing that came out of her mouth.

"Then why are you still wearing that face?" He asked again.

"Get used to it." She replied, making the boy sigh in defeat.

As the two continued their breakfast, three girls with one of them wearing a yellow fox hoodie with overly long sleeves suddenly came up to them.

"Orimura, may we sit next to you?" One of the girls asked the male student, Ichika Orimura.

"Oh, sure, go ahead." He casually replied much to Houki's annoyance since she didn't like it when Ichika was being nice toward the other girls although she knew that he did it in a platonic manner.

As the three took their seats and began to eat together, the girl in the fox hoodie noticed that Ichika's breakfast had a bigger portion compared to the other girls.

"Wow, you sure do eat a lot in your breakfast." commented the girl in the hoodie.

"I guess that's because you're a boy." The other girl answered.

"Actually I was wondering if you girls are okay with your own breakfast, aren't you?" Ichika asked in concern about the meals that the three girls had which made them giggle nervously.

"Say Orimura, have you heard the news about what happened last night?" The girl in the hoodie asked again, changing the subject while wiggling her fox ears. (How did she even do that?!)

This made Ichika almost choke on his food as he was afraid if she was referring to the embarrassing incident that he had with Houki during the first night where he accidentally saw her in nothing but a towel which made Houki totally furious and kick Ichika out of the room with her shinai, creating the ruckus in the dormitory.

"Ah, you mean that strange object that fell into the arena yesterday?" The other girl answered her first, "I heard about it from the 3rd year students just a minute ago."

Now this wasn't what he was expecting and piqued his interest. Did something that he and Houki didn't know about happen last night? Well… there was only one way to find out…

"I don't know anything about a strange object from last night." Ichika then asked her, "What happened?"

"Well… apparently there was a strange object that fell from the sky and crashed in the IS Arena." explained the girl with long black hair, "I don't know what it was but I heard that Orimura-sensei and the student council members were the ones who investigated it."

The girl who sat between the girl in the hoodie and the long black haired girl then turned to the hoodie-wearing girl, "Hey Nonohon, isn't your sister also one of the student council members?"

The girl in the fox hoodie, Honne Nohotoke nodded. "She is, but Utsuho-nee said that all of the student council members were prohibited from telling the others about what happened last night. So I don't know anything more than that." She then shook her head in apology at the last part.

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be…" Ichika couldn't help but wonder, especially since his sister had been involved in the investigation. Perhaps, he should ask her after school? Forget it! That was a bad idea if he didn't want to take the risk of getting a smack on his head again by her almighty attendance book.

Suddenly Houki who was sitting beside him all along stood up and grabbed her now empty tray with an upset look clearly present on her face. Why not? She had been totally ignored in the whole conversation and Ichika didn't even pay attention to her at all. Just when she was about to leave, Ichika suddenly called out to her…

"Hey Houki, where are you going?"

"I'm already done here. I'll go first." She simply answered him and left the group.

"Oh… okay then, I'll see you later." Ichika replied, totally not getting the idea that she was upset and jealous enough to leave.

.

.

.

_Later in the class 1-1…_

"Alright everyone, before we start the study session, there's something I'd like tell you first." The green haired teacher, Maya happily announced to the whole class which made all of them including Ichika focus their attention on her.

"We have a new transfer student here!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands and turning to the door from her desk before calling, "Mr. Links, you can come in now."

"Wait! Did Yamada-sensei just say Mr. as in… the new transfer student is a male!?" One girl asked in surprise.

"You mean there's another male who can pilot the IS besides Orimura?" Another one asked.

"No way! Having Orimura alone is already great and now we have two in our class!? Waaaaaahhh, I'm so lucky to be in 1-1." Another one squealed in happiness.

Not too far from where the girls were daydreaming about having another male student, a British girl with long blonde hair wearing a blue headband was sitting at her desk with a displeased look on her face, her arms now crossed after hearing the announcement about the new transfer student. She was the representative candidate from England; Cecilia Alcott who came from a prestigious noble family, and an elite IS pilot who had her own personal IS.

_'Another male in this class?!'_ Cecilia thought with disdain, obviously not liking the idea about having another male in the class, a gender that she always viewed as incompetent and weak due to her father who was the exact opposite of how a real man should be,_ 'Great! And here I thought that Japanese boy was already troublesome enough for me. No matter, I shall teach him how to learn his place!'_

Ichika on the other hand was having different thoughts as his face was full of happiness for not being the only male student anymore._ 'Another male student here? Thank heavens! I finally won't be alone anymore!'_ He silently prayed his thanks to the heavens for granting his desperate wish ever since he had arrived at the academy.

When the door slid open, Banagher stood there wearing a uniform which was identical to Ichika's while holding some textbooks in his right hand. Before he proceeded in, Banagher looked at the whole class with eyes widened in disbelief. That woman, Chifuyu Orimura hadn't been kidding to him yesterday!

Everywhere he looked inside the class were the girls eyeing him with piercing stares like a pack of wolves looking at their prey, well… safe for one male student who gave him a good luck sign with thumbs up who he assumed to be Ichika Orimura from what Chifuyu had told him yesterday.

Slowly walking inside the class, Banagher then put the books on Maya's desk before introducing himself as his name appeared on the monitor board in kanji.

"My name is Banagher Links and uh…" He nervously introduced himself due to the classroom's heavy atmosphere before regaining his composure. "Starting from now I'll be in your care, so I hope we can get along. Nice to meet you everyone." He finished his introduction with a bow. Although in his life he had never been in Japan before, he knew various customs from reading the books about Earth's culture on different countries, so he knew how the Japanese people introduced themselves formally.

For a moment, the whole class was silent while Ichika closed his ears in anticipation of what would happen next…

"KYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S ANOTHER BOY!" All the girls squealed in unison which startled the brown haired boy at the reactions he got.

"Just look at his hazel eyes! He's so charming!" One girl happily exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"And he's so polite too! I think I'll stalk him after school!" Another one said while staring at Banagher with a predatory look.

While Ichika could only sympathize with Banagher as he had experienced the same feeling although not at this extreme level before, Banagher on the other hand was totally dumbfounded. _'W-what's wrong with them?! Why are they acting like they've never seen a guy here before?!'_ Being a Newtype, Banagher could sense something dangerous coming from the girls. Not something that would threaten or end his life but it was still bugging him. _'And why do I have a feeling that they won't leave me alone after this?'_

"SILENCE DAMMIT! THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!" A loud stern voice came from Chifuyu Orimura as she entered the class, making the girls immediately shut their mouths and behave.

Lowering her head with her arms crossed, the black haired teacher then began to explain, "Links here is a representative of Poland, and starting from today he'll be part of this class." Chifuyu then looked at Banagher, "Now Links, you can take your seat beside Orimura."

"Okay, Orimura-sensei." As Banagher took his books again and went to his seat, Ichika was now more than relieved. Not only had the new male student been transferred into the same class but was also sitting beside him? At last he finally could enjoy talking to another guy in this 'all-girls' school'.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, let's start with a quick review about what we learned yesterday." Maya then turned on the monitor board which displayed an image of a girl in some kind of astronaut suit, only it was bulkier and resembled a mech with two engineers beside her.

While most of students including Ichika were paying attention to what Maya was explaining, Banagher on the other hand was having different thoughts after learning that Infinite Stratos or IS for short was originally developed in Japan about 10 years ago in the hope the humans could move freely in space but its development in that area was halted for some unknown reason. Plus, due to its potential, these machines were prohibited for use in warfare thanks to the Alaska treaty and utilized only for sports._ 'Had the original purpose of this IS continued and humanity settled in space someday, would they have also followed the same path as us?'_ He thought while propping his chin on his hand. He then remembered about what Zinnerman had said when the two were travelling on the desert after the Garencieres had crash-landed:

_"It's all humanity's doing. Indiscriminating development, dropping the colonies and that asteroid... If humanity is a product of nature, then that makes all of mankind's wastes and poisons natural products too. And even if it's rendered unfit for human habitation, it'll be a result of nature achieving a new balance I guess. Mother Nature has absolutely no mercy and our ancestors in the past understood that. As the products of nature, they knew it instinctively."_

_'And that's when the people began to create civilization and a society in order to survive in that cruel world. But before they even knew it, everything had become complicated. So they decided to find a new place in space while trying to establish a different system.' _He then looked at the window where two seagulls passed by,_ 'But the Earth's old system rejected that because systems from two different birthplaces are never compatible, thus in the end, one always tries to make the others submit... '_

"Alright, I think that's enough for now. Now please open your textbook to page 17." The voice of Yamada-sensei brought Banagher back from his thoughts and he immediately grabbed the indicated book and opened to page 17 which was focused on an IS's internal structure.

Ichika who sat beside him noticed how Banagher was kinda distracted during the review, so he moved his head closer to Banagher.

"Psst… hey Links." Ichika whispered, getting his attention as Banagher turned toward him, "I know it's not easy on the first day, but try to pay attention if you don't want to get hit by-"

"Orimura! No whispering during the class!" Chifuyu's stern voice immediately made Ichika stop and focus back to the textbook. She then looked at Banagher with the same stern look. "And you Links! Pay more attention to Yamada-sensei if you don't want to run ten laps on the track!"

"S-sorry ma'am!" Both of them said in unison while lowering their heads in shame. Upon seeing this, the girls including Houki couldn't help but snicker a bit after finding out that both of them were quite similar when scolded by Chifuyu.

The same thing however couldn't be said for Cecilia as she eyed Banagher from the corner of her eye as if she was studying him. As a representative contender from England, she knew that only a top notch IS user could be chosen to represent a country. For a man like Banagher Links to be a representative of Poland, did that mean that he also had a personal IS and was quite skilled? That was the only question that filled her mind as her impression of him began to change from irritation into curiosity.

_'Banagher Links…'_ She thought, still eyeing Banagher from a short distance as a small smirk formed on her lips, _'Let's see who you actually are after this, shall we?'_

When the class had finally ended, Banagher was bombarded with questions from the curious girls. Before he even knew it, his desk was already surrounded by the girls and he had nowhere to run.

"Hey, so what is Poland like?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you like video games or anime?"

"Do all Polish people have the same eye color as yours?"

Banagher wasn't even sure what to answer first because too many questions were being asked at once. For once in his life, the brown haired boy wished that he was in the middle of a battle, fighting some Mobile Suits or maybe facing Full Frontal and his Sinanju. Feeling that he had to help his fellow male student, Ichika who saw what happened from outside the class went inside and made his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me… please give way… I'm sorry… " As the raven haired boy finally met with the brown haired boy, he patted Banagher's shoulder which made him turn to see Ichika giving him a friendly smile. "Hey Links, wanna have lunch with me and my friend in the cafeteria?"

Banagher just stared him for a moment before answering, "Uhhh… sure, why not?"

"Great! Let's go then! She must have been waiting for us already." without any second thoughts, Ichika immediately grabbed his hand and left the classroom with Banagher, leaving the mesmerized and blushing crowd of girls giggling at how the two were holding hands like a scene from the yaoi manga they often read.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHH! THEY LOOK SO CUTE HOLDING HANDS LIKE THAT!" once again the girls squealed in happiness.

_._

_._

_._

_Later in the cafeteria…_

"What took him so long? He was the one who asked me to have lunch together and yet he hasn't come!" Houki grunted from the table where her food was already waiting to be eaten. Almost five minutes and thirty seconds since Ichika had asked her to lunch, and she had already ordered her meal which was the same thing that she had for breakfast, except there was grilled chopped meat in the salmon's place.

Shortly after that, the ponytailed girl finally saw Ichika coming to her table with Banagher trailing behind him. Crossing her arms as she stood up, Houki glared at Ichika, "About time you showed up! What took you so long, Ichika?!"

Still panting from running away from the girls, the raven haired boy weakly answered her, "Haaa… haah… s-sorry Houki. We need to escape from those girls first…"

"Remember that you were the one who asked me first and…" Houki suddenly stopped in the mid-sentence as she noticed that Ichika was still holding Banagher's hand. Turning red from blushing and angry at the same time, Houki accusingly pointed her finger at Ichika, "W-why are you two holding hands like THAT!?"

"Huh?" confused from what she said, Ichika looked at his hand and realized that he was still holding Banagher who had a rather confused look on his face. "Whoa! Sorry about that, Links!" He apologized as he released his hand, but the ponytailed girl still had the wrong idea in her mind.

"Ichika… I didn't know that you're actually…" Houki was completely taken aback and was now wondering if Ichika preferred 'that kind of relationship' with another guy as she stepped back in disgust.

"Wait Houki! This isn't what you think!" Ichika frantically replied while waving his hands in denial. Although he had been the only guy in IS Academy before Banagher had joined, he was still a healthy young man and completely straight. Now just because he had to pull Banagher's hand while escaping from the pack of wolves, Houki started to think that he was… gay?

Banagher on the other hand knew that the girl was having those kind of thoughts, so he decided to straighten out everything before things started to become even more complicated…

"Um... I think there's a misunderstanding here." Banagher said, finally getting both of their attentions as they turned toward him, "Orimura here was just helping me to escape from the girls in the class, that's all."

Houki looked at Ichika for a moment before looking at Banagher, with an uncertain look on her face. "Are you sure?" She asked the two boys who each gave her a nod as their response.

"A-ah, so that's how actually it was... _(Phew)_" after hearing his explanation, Houki held her chest and sighed in relief while Ichika did the same only for a different reason because he was glad that Houki didn't think he was gay anymore. After the situation had finally calmed down, Ichika started to explain…

"I brought Links here to have lunch with us together, Houki." Ichika said, turning at Banagher, "Hey, come to think of it, we haven't properly introduced ourselves, right?" He then began to introduce himself and Houki, "I'm Ichika Orimura, but you can call me Ichika. And this one is Houki Shinonono, my childhood friend."

Houki was embarrassed a bit upon hearing the childhood friend part before she introduced herself to the male student, "I'm Houki Shinonono, but you can call me Houki."

"Banagher Links, but I guess you already knew that." He replied with a small smile, "Just Banagher is fine."

"Well then Banagher, I think we better get our lunch first." Ichika said as he pulled Banagher to the line to get their meals. "Chifuyu-nee won't be happy if she found out that he hadn't finished our lunch yet when the next bell rings."

Banagher chuckled a little at his words. For him, this guy's friendly attitude at least reminded him of his friend from Anaheim Industry Technical School, Takuya Irei. Except he wasn't as enthusiastic as him when come to machinery. When the two had taken their meals from the counter, they proceeded to the table where Houki was impatiently waiting for them. While Ichika took his seat beside Houki, Banagher took his seat beside Ichika. His meal was also different compared with what Ichika and Houki had; while the two had the same meals for their lunch, Banagher just had a hot-dog with chili and mustard sauces for his lunch. As the three were having their lunch altogether, gossip and whispers about the new male transfer student could be heard among the girls who sat not too far from them.

"Hey… isn't that the new transfer student from class 1-1?"

"I heard he's the 2nd male who could pilot an IS besides Orimura. He's also a representative candidate from Poland."

"Really? Then that means he must be strong if he could become a representative."

"I heard that the representative candidates have their own personal units, I wonder if he has one too..."

"This is quite a scoop! I'm gonna tell Mayuzumi from the newspaper club after school!"

_._

_._

_._

_Back in the class 1-1, minutes before the next study session…_

Banagher sat behind his desk with his chin propped on his hand again while looking at the window. So far, he had to admit that his new life as a student of IS Academy was quite peaceful. No battlefields, no exploding Mobile Suits and ships, no gunfire, and no more innocent people getting killed. But still… he felt that he was… out of place as this wasn't his world after all… No! Even back in his own world, he wasn't even sure about where his place was supposed to be until he met her on that fateful day…

The day where he found her falling in the sky…

The day where he learned the truth about his family and his past…

The day where he piloted his Mobile Suit which carried 'the key to Laplace's Box'…

The Day of the Unicorn…

_'I wonder if there's a reason why I was brought here…'_ He thought as he looked up at the ceiling with a rather sad look on his face,_ 'Everyone… be safe, okay?'_

"Excuse me… may I have a moment with you?" A girl's voice with a British accent made Banagher snap out of his thoughts and turn to see the voice's owner who was none other than Cecilia Alcott looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Hmm?" Banagher replied with a straight face, making her recoil in shock.

"W-what?! What's with that response?! How rude! And here I thought as a representative of Poland you had a better attitude in how to speak to lady than that Japanese boy!" The blonde girl arrogantly replied while turning her head away from him and putting her hand on her hip, "You should have felt honored for me to speak to you of my own accord!"

Banagher scowled in annoyance at how Cecilia spoke like she was some kind of haughty princess as he glared at her, "Hey, if you're here only to say that to me, how about you just leave me alone?"

"Y-you..!" Cecilia couldn't take it anymore as she slammed her palms down on Banagher's desk, "Do you even know who I am!? I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative of England who scored the highest in the entrance exam!"

The brown haired boy sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this girl and it seemed it would be kinda hard to make her go away. But still he had to try…

"Listen… I don't care about you being a representative candidate or whatever what you just said, but can you leave me alone? I need time for myself to think." He said with a hint of pleading.

Cecilia however took his words as an insult as her face began to turn red from anger. "W-why you..!" just before she could say anything more, the bell suddenly rang again, signaling that the break was over. Turning away from Banagher, Cecilia pointed her finger while glaring him for the last time, "Don't you think that this is already over, understand?"

Without saying anything as he watched her go back to her seat, Banagher took a deep breath and sighed in relief that the British girl finally left him alone. "What a snob…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey Banagher, what's wrong?" asked another voice which belonged to Ichika who had just gotten back.

"Just… having a bit of a problem with a certain elite girl, that's all." He answered, giving a quick glance to Cecilia.

It didn't take too long for Ichika to understand what he meant by that as he patted his shoulder, "Relax buddy, she was like that to me yesterday." Ichika then went back to his seat and sat back while giving him a reassuring look, "I'm sure that she'll forget everything that just happened by tomorrow."

"If you say so…"

As everyone had gathered in the class, the door slid open and revealed Chifuyu in her usual black suit walking toward the teacher's desk. Giving out an aura more like a powerful politician than a teacher behind the desk, she began to give an announcement to the whole class.

"Two weeks from today you'll be asked to choose a representative for the class tournament." She said before giving elaborating, "The class representative not only competes in the tournament, but also attends student council meetings and committee meetings. Essentially, it's your class leader, okay? I'll now take nominations, any suggestions?"

"I'd like to nominate Orimura." A girl said, raising her hand to Chifuyu.

Ichika didn't expect this at all and was utterly shocked for being nominated, "Huh!?"

"Actually, I think that Links would be a better choice for that position." objected another girl as she stood up.

"What!?" This time it was Banagher who was taken aback with his sudden nomination.

"So… is there anyone else?" Chifuyu asked, crossing her arms while waiting for the answer only to get the whole class being silent for a moment, save for two male students who had a rather dumbfounded look on their faces. "Okay then, since we have two nominations, I'll start with Orimura first. Who will vote for him?"

"H-hold on a sec! Don't we get a say in this?!" Ichika frantically asked his sister to protest this outcome since he didn't want it, but Chifuyu's piercing glare quickly silenced him.

Almost half of the class then raised their hands in voting, much to Ichika's horror. Being the male student here was already tough for him, and now he had to deal with this class representative thing? Knowing that he didn't have anything to say in defense, especially against his sister, Ichika lowered his head in defeat and could only hope that Banagher would get more votes than him.

Looking at the students who raised their hands to vote for Ichika, Chifuyu mentally counted the number before she finally made a final decision. "Since more than half of the class is voting for Orimura, it's decided that he'll be our class representative then."

The girls who rooted for Banagher sighed in disappointment while Banagher was relieved that he didn't get that position, although he felt a bit bad for Ichika who also didn't want it either.

"Just… my… luck…" Ichika muttered, slumping in defeat over the result.

Suddenly Cecilia slammed her hands on her desk and stood up with a severely displeased look on her face. "I do not approve of this!" She shouted in anger while glaring at Ichika, "This type of election is utterly unacceptable! It would be shameful to have a boy as our class representative! You can't possibly expect that I, Cecilia Alcott to live up with that sort of humiliation for an entire year! Besides, to stay in a country with such an underdeveloped culture is already an unbearable misery for someone at my level!"

Both Ichika and Banagher scowled at her rant. While Ichika didn't like how Cecilia insulted the country of Japan, Banagher on the other hand had a different reason. Normally he wouldn't intervene in this kind of petty argument, but for him this blonde haired girl had already crossed the line. Boasting about herself was one thing, but looking down on other people at the point of insulting their country as well? If this girl had been one of Zeon's supporters, the Neo Zeon without a doubt would have welcomed her with open arms.

As Ichika was about to counter her, Banagher slammed his fist on his desk in anger and stood up, getting everyone's attention. "Hey! Just because you think that you're better than him, what gives you the right to say that?!" He asked while glaring at Cecilia.

"Oh, what's this? Helping your fellow male classmate, huh?" Cecilia mocked back, giving Banagher a smug look while placing her hands on her hips before answering him, "Well… for starters, my homeland of England is- "

"I don't give a damn about that!" Banagher interjected, surprising Cecilia while still giving her the same look, "The point is that you just insulted his… no! Just look around you! Don't you realize that you just insulted the majority of this class, including your own teacher!?"

Cecilia gasped in realization at his statement. Just like what Banagher said, when the blonde haired girl turned around, her eyes were met with several glares from the pissed off students, including Houki, save for Chifuyu who seemed rather amused with this turnout, especially at Banagher as the black haired teacher crossed her arms. Feeling angry and yet embarrassed at the same time after being humiliated, Cecilia pointed her finger at Banagher, "You! This calls for a duel!"

Banagher just clicked his tongue at her declaration, knowing that further argument with her would be useless. After learning a thing or two about what an IS actually was and how the form of sport it took was an IS battle, he saw them more like scaled-down Mobile Suits with various armaments. As much as he hated to fight over a simple matter like this, he didn't have a choice if he wanted to straighten out her snobbish attitude and shut her foul mouth.

"If a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get… fine, I accept your challenge."

"As I expected from a representative candidate since both of us are Europeans." said Cecilia with a proud look as she walked up to Banagher, "However, should you lose on purpose I promise to make you my servant. No! I shall make you my slave!"

"Whatever you say then… but if I win…" Banagher then looked at the students on his right and left then looked back at Cecilia, "You'll have to apologize to Ichika and everyone in this class!"

"I accept your condition. Besides as a representative of Poland, I wonder how good your fighting skill on the battle is. Especially since you're a male." She then turned away from Banagher and glanced back at him over her left shoulder before she returned to her seat, "Don't disappoint me, Banagher Links."

"You said that so casually like you even know what a real battle is..." Banagher muttered in low voice so Cecilia couldn't hear him as he sat back in his chair and looked at his hands with narrowed eyes, feeling a bit remorse for a moment.

_'You don't have any idea how cruel it could be... chaos and destruction everywhere... countless dead bodies... the people who had plans for tomorrow... for next week... for their future but died in vain...'_

"It looks like it's settled then." Chifuyu said, making everyone focus on her again, "The competition will be staged at Arena 3 which I believe shall be available on Monday. I expect that both of you will be fully prepared for combat."

After Chifuyu finished speaking, the girls began to whisper about how the two would fight next Monday, especially since both of them were representative candidates who were known for being the aces from their respective countries. Even Houki couldn't help but admire how Banagher wanted to stand up for Ichika… no for everyone in this class, including Chifuyu despite the fact he wasn't Japanese at all. Ichika on the other hand was glad that he had a new friend and a classmate like Banagher, although deep in his heart he also wondered how strong Banagher actually was because of his status as a representative candidate too. Perhaps instead of planning to ask Houki to train him how to pilot the IS, he should talk to Banagher. After all, both of them were boys and he would feel more comfortable with that.

_._

_._

_._

_Rewloola Class – Command Bridge_

Inside the glorious flagship of the Neo Zeon's Rewloola, a blonde haired man wearing a red eyed mask in a red Neo Zeon uniform which more resembled a royalty suit was standing in the middle of the command center, looking at the main monitor with his left hand on his hip. Beside him was the captain of the ship who appeared to be in his 40's was sitting in the chair, looking at the same direction as him. While the captain's expression was a mixture of calm and lazy as if there was nothing to worry about, the masked man in red on the other hand was quite different as his expression was an enigma due of the mask he wore to cover his face, except for the lower part which exposed his lower nose and his mouth that he kept shut and straight. On the monitor that those two were watching was the Earth Federation's battleship Nahel Argama with The Sleeves' camouflaged freighter Garencieres on its side sailing through space together with the Rewloola after surviving the attack from the Earth Federation's flagship: Dogose Gear Class – General Revil that intended to wipe them both out with all means to keep the secret of Laplace's Box. However, thanks to the man's actions along with his subordinate who came to rescue them, the General Revil had been forced to retreat, allowing the two battleships to escape and join forces. Minutes had passed without the two saying even a single word until the sound of the sliding door behind them caught their attention.

A curly grey haired man who wore the similar uniform as the masked man walked in, except its color was green instead of red. Carrying what appeared to be some kind of report in his hand, the man in the green uniform gave a salute to the two.

"Captain Frontal, the result of the analysis from the information center has been determined." reported the man as he brought the paper up to his face and began to read it, "It seems that the white Mobile Suit had indeed disappeared inside the strange green light when it was about to leave the Earth's atmosphere. Right now, its location is currently unknown, sir."

The man known as the 2nd coming of Char Aznable, Full Frontal nodded after hearing his report. "Hmmm… so the 'key' has decided to conceal its presence from us, huh?" a small smirk formed on his lips as he rubbed his chin with his finger, "How interesting, to think that even the machine itself didn't want to be found by us… anything else to report, Lieutenant Angelo?"

"There is, sir." The man in green, Angelo Sauper quickly replied before continuing his report, "It appears that in the seconds before the white Mobile Suit's signal was lost, there was another strange energy reading coming from inside the light. Our men believe that the strange signal was the cause of the white Mobile Suit's disappearance."

_'A strange energy reading from the light…?'_ The masked man then lowered his head in thought, _'Could that be… that strange reading was the cause of 'those two's' mysterious disappearance?'_

_***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***_ the sound of an alarm suddenly caught everyone's attention. Turning toward one of the operators, the captain asked, "What is it?"

"There's a thermal signature coming from 6 o'clock!" The operator answered, turning to the captain, "It's a Mobile Suit! And it appears to be riding a Geta!"

"The Nahel Argama has already dispatched their Jegans and ReZels." The other operator informed, "What should we do, captain?"

"Have the Sinanju ready for sortie!" All eyes then darted toward one person who said that who was none other than Full Frontal instead of Captain Hill Dawson.

"Captain! You don't have to waste your precious time over a single Mobile Suit!" Angelo interjected just before Full Frontal could leave the room, "If it's just one Mobile Suit, then just let them take care of it! Or I would gladly do that for you."

"You stay here, Lieutenant Angelo!" commanded Full Frontal as he began to walk to the door, "Someone has to watch over the Nahel Argama and Garencieres while I'm off anyway. And besides…" a small smirk was formed on his lips as he stopped near the door, "I get a feeling that our guest will lead us to the key's hideout…"

Knowing that he couldn't argue anymore since his superior that he respected so much was always right, Angelo just gave him a salute, "Understood, Captain Frontal!"

* * *

**When I saw the 1st episode where Cecilia insulted about Japan, there was one thing that came across my mind: DID SHE REALIZE THAT SHE JUST INSULTED THE MAJORITY OF THE SCHOOL?!**

**Hohoho, Full Frontal has finally made his appearance in the end and looks like he wanted to bargain with someone. Next we will see how Banagher will show the true color of his Unicorn during the battle and how he will be assigned to his dorm, so stay tuned.**

**PS: From this point on, I'll try to make every chapter's length about 6000-7000 words. This is not easy but I'll manage somehow. Also, since I need to resume my The White Unicorn of SEED, I won't update the next chapter soon.**

**Suggestions and ideas for future chapters are still open. And don't forget to R&R, okay?**


	4. Rebirth of the White Devil

**The 4th chapter is finally here! To be honest, this was the hardest and probably the longest I've created so far because of the amount of the words. Plus, originally this chapter was meant to be darker, but I figured that it would be too soon, at least until later.**

**As for the reviewers:**

**mega1987 - I'm sure he'll get used with his new Gundam fast, after all there are Saturday and Sunday before the match where he could train alone.**

**Wing Zero 032 - Thanks for waiting patiently. Here is your 4th chapter.**

**Gurest1 - Find out here and tell me whaddaya think, okay?**

**Dimensional Records - Thanks. Good luck to your fic too as well.**

**Fireminer - Of course, but ideal of what? I don't think Banagher could apply spacenoids earthnoids could live altogether in IS world. Unicorn wouldn't get its awakened green psycoframe state until later. So be patient, okay?  
**

**BlaLig - You mean like the IS could be used by anyone? Interesting concept indeed. If you wonder about what happens with the UC crews, well you'll have to wait a bit longer.**

**shikyoseinen - Okay, I mean majority of the school. I already fixed that. Thanks for pointing it out.**

**dragon shinobi - I believe you've seen the War of HARO's, right? So what do you think along with Knight Gundam's appearance in the end?**

**Dp11 - Of course!**

**Guest1 #2 - Hmm... how about I make one, but Kira and Shinn aren't soldiers? The setting will be in GBF universe. How does that sound?**

**Nivek Beldo - Now you suddenly gave me the idea of FFxSquall...**

**GundamGuyUC - I already watched it! It was awesome! Can't wait for next year!**

**Just an IS fan - Thanks.**

**Euphonia - You'll find out in this chapter ^^**

**Guest - Thank You.**

**WhoeverIam - Here's your 4th chapter then.**

**Kayman141 - The answer is now! Of course Rin will appear later! Besides I already have some plans about what to do with her in this story.**

**Sky Zephyrus - Uuuummmmm... maybe~?**

**Xorn - I agree with that, plus Zinnerman can now have some father-daughter bonding with her.**

**Final Genesis - Thank you so much! The last episode has been confirmed to appear in May 2014 for your information.**

**CanadianRider - Well actually, someone gave me the idea that Banagher's name sounds Polish, so that's why I choose Poland. And to be honest, I didn't know that until you told me.**

**val'tanelle - I already gave you the answer via PM, okay? Thanks for your support too.**

**Ressan - Read and find out here :)**

**Beta by Vandenbz**

* * *

_IS Academy – Teacher's Office_

"Here's your key to your room, Links." said Maya from her desk as she handed the key to Banagher, "It's on the 2nd floor. The number of your room is the same as the number on that key."

"Thanks." Banagher replied before looking at the room number engraved on the key in his hand. To his surprise, his room number was 0096, the same number with the year of Universal Century where he came from.

Looking back at Maya, the green haired teacher began to give him further explanation, "The room is still empty at the moment, so you won't have a roommate for a while. Hopefully in one or two more days…"

"I have a roommate?" Banagher asked, cocking one of his eyebrows.

"Yes, Orimura was supposed to be your roommate since both of you are boys. However, due to the room arrangement documents, it will take a while before he can be transferred from Shinonono to your room."

"I see…" He replied, slipping the key into his pocket. After a moment, Banagher then realized something important ever since he arrived which was none other than where his Unicorn Gundam was, "By the way, Miss Maya. Do you know where my Mob- I mean my IS Unicorn is?"

"Ah, that's right!" Immediately Maya stood up from her desk, jiggling her breasts in the process which made Banagher blush a bit at the sight which was fortunately unnoticed by her, "Come. I'll show you where we put your IS last night."

Just before Banagher could follow her, the green haired teacher suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned back, giving the brown haired boy a serious but still cute-ish look, "But next time, call me Yamada-sensei just like how you address Orimura-sensei, understood?"

"Ah. S-sorry about that, Yamada-sensei."

As the two left the room, some teachers began to whisper about the boy that just had walked in and left with Maya, safe for Chifuyu who was examining her agenda book for tomorrow's class. Apparently, even though the whole teaching staff already knew about Ichika's presence as the first male student who could pilot the IS, they didn't have any idea about the other male student named Banagher Links. Seeing that Chifuyu was the only one who didn't join their conversations, one teacher started to ask her…

"Orimura-sensei. Do you happen to know about that boy who just left with Yamada-sensei?"

Taking a sip from her tea first, Chifuyu then answered her. "I do. Do you have any problem with that?" She asked back while giving the teacher her trademark look which made her quiver in fear.

"Ah, n-nothing. Just curious, that's all, a-ha-ha." The teacher nervously replied, looking back at her paperwork. Soon after, Chifuyu began to glare at every teacher who stared at her which made them immediately resume what they had been doing as if nothing strange had happened at all. Even among the teachers in the school, the elder sister of the Orimura siblings was known for being really scary when she wanted to be.

_'I wonder how she treats her brother when not in school. Poor thing…'_ thought all of the teachers about Ichika while working.

"Stop thinking nonsense and just continue with the work." Chifuyu suddenly said, still examining her agenda book without looking at anyone. This of course had made the teachers wonder in awe and fear as they focused back on their papers. How could she read their minds while working at the same time, something that only a superhuman could do? That was the only question that was on their minds.

_._

_._

_._

_IS Academy – IS Maintenance Hangar_

When the door slid open, both Maya and Banagher entered the cavernous room which somehow reminded the brown haired boy of the Mobile Suit hangar on the Nahel Argama, Garencieres, and Ra-Cailum, only smaller and located inside a building or school to be more precise instead of a warship. Looking around the facilities of the hangar which consisted of a downscaled linear catapult leading to the arena and an observation room on the 2nd level, Banagher suddenly heard Maya calling him.

"Links, your IS is over here. Come here."

When Banagher came to Maya at her call, he noticed that beside her was an analyzer bed with a pure white colored mechanical suit lying on it. Banagher's eyes widened in shock upon seeing his Unicorn Gundam (he knew it from its overall looks and the separator lines all over its frame), the 20 meter tall Mobile Suit had transformed into a human sized MS without its head and chest armor. Although both Chifuyu and Maya had told him that he had been wearing it when they found him lying unconscious yesterday, at that time Banagher had been too exhausted to notice it.

"This… this… is… my Unicorn..?" Banagher stammered as he slowly approached his newly transformed Gundam before laying his hand on one of its legs, "So different… and yet it still feels familiar…"

"Umm… Links, are you okay?" Maya worriedly asked, making Banagher snap out of his preoccupied thoughts as he looked at her.

"I-I'm okay, Miss Ma- I mean Yamada-sensei. It's just… I'm… kinda surprised with how it looks now, that's all."

Sighing in relief as she held her chest, Maya then looked at the cables connected to Unicorn's body for a moment before looking at Banagher, "Umm… before we can officially enter your IS for the battle, we need to register your machine first."

Banagher frowned in confusion upon hearing this, "What do you mean?"

"Well… actually, when you were in the infirmary yesterday, we tried to access the data in your IS." admitted Maya in shame as she scratched her left cheek with her finger, "But we couldn't find anything aside from your unusual IS Core..."

"That's because it's locked with my biometric code." Banagher replied surprising Maya as he moved around the bed, "To access its database…" he then placed his right hand on the scanner-like device on Unicorn's empty upper body which produced a humming sound and glowing red lines beneath its white armor for a moment, indicating its activation sequence.

_**"SCANNING THE BIOMETRIC DATA… NOW IDENTIFYING DNA… ACCESS GRANTED"**_ announced a female computer voice from the Unicorn's body.

"…you need my ID code first to bypass the lock." as he finished speaking, Banagher turned around to see the green haired teacher with an astonished look on her face as her glasses started to drop slightly.

"Umm… Yamada-sensei, are you okay?" now it was his turn to ask the same question which made Maya finally snap back into reality.

"A-ah, I'm fine, just kinda surprised. Ah-ha-ha…" She nervously replied with a small laugh as she fixed her glasses. "Now all I need to do is enter your IS' specs and technical information into our school's database." She said, turning to the brown haired boy, "You don't mind if I take a look into your IS' information for a moment, do you?"

Feeling that the green haired teacher didn't have any bad intentions regarding the information in his Gundam, Banagher smiled a bit and shook his head slowly, "Not at all, Yamada-sensei."

"Good. Then please wait here while I'm gone, okay? It's won't be long." as Maya went to the 2nd level using the nearby elevator, she proceeded to her computer on her desk and activated it. Sitting down while adjusting her glasses, the green haired teacher then started running the analyzer program on the Unicorn. When the monitor finally showed the result after three minutes of analysis, Maya then began to scroll through the report until something suddenly caught her interest…

"Hmm? What's this?" As she zoomed in the 'special equipment' section of the report, Maya frowned in confusion when she read its contents, "NT-D System? I-Field? La+ Program? What are these things?"

Curious, the green haired teacher then moved the pointer over one of the said objects. However, just before her finger could click the mouse, Banagher's voice suddenly called her from below.

"Yamada-sensei, are you finished yet?"

"I'm almost done." She immediately replied before looking back at the monitor._ 'Maybe I should check this with Orimura-sensei later…'_ She thought, closing all files and programs, shutting down her computer before leaving.

When Banagher heard the sound of the descending elevator, he turned around to see Maya carrying a thick book almost as thick as a yellow page phone book in her hands. As the green haired teacher walked up to the brown haired boy, Banagher asked her another question.

"So… how is it going?"

With a smile, Maya answered him, "Your IS is in good condition, so you don't have to worry about that. Oh, and make sure to read this when you have time…" she then gave Banagher the thick book which he accepted while explaining, "This book contains the regulations about the IS and how to switch your IS into its standby mode and how to call and deploy it."

"Standby mode?" Banagher arched his eyebrow upon hearing this, "What's that?"

"It's the form that the IS takes when not being used by the pilot." explained Maya as she looked at the Unicorn and then at Banagher, "Why don't you try it? Just touch it and try to concentrate your mind to change it."

Banagher nodded as he put the book down on the floor and touched his Gundam, he then began to close his eyes and focus his mind just like when he did it inside Unicorn's cockpit to power up the psycoframe. A bright white light then began to envelope the Unicorn's entire body, causing Maya to shield her eyes from the intense light. When the light finally faded, Banagher opened his eyes and looked at his hand only to find a pendant with a silvery white Unicorn emblem that resembled the Vist Foundation's logo. _**(RX-0 – Gundam Unicorn)**_

"T-this is…"

"That's your IS in its standby mode." Maya explained, taking a closer look at the pendant in Banagher's hand, "I must say it's quite beautiful. I have seen some IS which take form as pendants before, but not like this."

Looking at the pendant for a moment, Banagher then asked her again, "Then, how do I restore it as it was before?"

"Hold that pendant and focus your mind to call and deploy it again, just like when you did it before." answered Maya, "Can you give it a try?"

With a nod, Banagher then closed his eyes again and concentrated, except this time the light coming from the pendant was less bright and it only covered Banagher's body. When Banagher opened his eyes, he couldn't help but look at his new appearance in awe and astonishment courtesy of a nearby wall mirror. He was in clad in armor reminiscent of the Unicorn Gundam, complete with its armored shoulders, arms, and legs, except the chest plate was less bulky, the skirt armor was missing, and the most distinguishing feature of all, he wore a piece of horned headgear with two cylindrical tubes on its sides in place of the Unicorn's head. It was like he was wearing a power loader suit version of his Unicorn Gundam.

"Whoa…" that was the first thing that came out from Banagher's mouth as he tried to move his arms and limbs to get used to the new feelings and sensations he was experiencing, _'Takuya would surely love this if he was here …'_

"Currently your IS now is in its default setting." Maya said, holding the book that Banagher had put down earlier as she approached him and handed it to him, "This book also contains the manual of how to calibrate the settings and weapons of your IS."

Taking the book from the green haired teacher's hands, Banagher then looked at the title and read it, "Infinite Stratos… Practice Book..."

"I guess we have covered all of the basics here." Maya said, getting Banagher's attention as he turned to her, "If you want to train to get used to your IS more, feel free to use the arena after the study session is over."

"Okay…" replied Banagher as he reverted back his Unicorn into its pendant form and thanked Maya, "Thanks for your help, Yamada-sensei."

"You don't have to." Maya replied back with a smile, "It's a teacher's job to help their students after all."

Looking at the digital wall clock, Maya was very surprised when she saw the time displayed which read 15:00. "Oh no! Look at the time now!" She gasped before turning to the brown haired boy and giving him a quick bow, "I'm so sorry Links, but I have to go back to the office now! I forgot that I still have some papers to handle!"

As the green haired teacher turned and left while running, leaving Banagher alone, he looked at the pendant in his hand with narrowed eyes for one last time before hanging it around his collar and leaving the hangar as well.

_**(End of RX-0)**_

_._

_._

_._

_Later in the school's dormitory…_

"0096… Hmm… where could it be?" Banagher muttered as he looked for his room number while looking to his right and left until he finally came across a door with a 0096 sign mounted on it, "Ah, this must be it…"

Digging into his pocket to find his room key, Banagher then inserted and turned it, unlocking the door with a 'click' sound. When he was about to open it, Banagher suddenly heard the sound of a nearby door being opened. Turning to the door beside him, he saw a dark pink haired girl with glasses coming out of her room.

When she noticed that her neighbor was a male student who wasn't Ichika Orimura, the girl couldn't help but get excited as she approached Banagher and eyed him curiously as if she was studying him, much to the brown haired boy's discomfort for being stared at like that.

"Umm… could it be you're the rumored second male student in this academy?" The girl asked Banagher.

"Uuh… yeah I guess…"

"Ah, my name is Mayuzumi Kaoruko from the Newspaper Club." The girl, Mayuzumi enthusiastically introduced herself before taking a small mike with a recorder from her pocket and pointing it at him, "I heard from the first year students about the male representative contender from Poland who just challenged the representative of England this morning named Banagher Links. Could that be you?"

"Err, yeah. That's me." Banagher replied with a nod.

"Wow, I guess I'm very lucky to have you as my next door neighbor. Could you tell me more about yourself?"

Surprised with the sudden interview, Banagher wasn't even sure where and how he should answer her until Mayuzumi took the initiative to ask him first.

"How about we start with this one: How are your feelings about having to face Cecilia Alcott next Monday?"

Scratching the back of his head, Banagher then answered her, "Well… honestly I'm not sure about that. As much as I hoped to settle it without any need for this, there's no another way except to fight her…"

The vice-president of the newspaper club nodded before she asked another question, "Okay, now could you tell us more about your IS? Being a representative contender just like Cecilia, you surely have your own personal unit, right?"

"Um, I think I'll save that for now." Looking at the digital wall clock which read 18:30, an idea suddenly popped up in his head to end this interview as soon as possible. Banagher spoke again, "How about we continue this later? Right now I'm already tired and I think I need to get some sleep…"

"Ah, it can't be helped then." She said with a hint of disappointment as she put away the mike and the recorder, "But can you stand still for me for a moment?"

"Hmm? What for?"

_***SNAP!***_

Out of nowhere, a digital camera with the brand of Nihon was in her hands taking a snapshot of Banagher. Looking at the preview of the photo on the camera, Mayuzumi sighed in even more disappointment, "_(Sigh)_ I should have turned the flash on. This corridor's light is too dim after all…"

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Banagher.

"Ah, don't worry about that. I just took your (too bad it's blurred) picture for next school newspaper." She replied as she returned to her room but not before thanking to him first, "By the way, thanks for your time. I hope to see your performance next Monday."

As she closed the door leaving Banagher alone again, he sighed in relief for not to have to deal with this kind of matter anymore. When the brown haired boy opened the door his eyes widened in both shock and awe. He didn't expect that for a school dormitory, they had such an extravagant room comparable with a lux-class hotel. Inside the room were two single beds, two LED monitor computers on the desk, bookshelves, a small kitchen set, and even a balcony separated with a sliding glass door. He had to admit, even during his days in Anaheim Industry Technical School, his shared dormitory room with Takuya wasn't as big as this. Putting the practice book given by Maya on the computer desk, Banagher slumped on the bed and then looked at the Unicorn pendant with tired eyes.

"So much happened on my first day here…" He muttered before getting off the bed slowly and looking at the door leading to the bathroom, "Maybe a quick shower before sleep will make me feel better…"

_._

_._

_._

_Next morning in Class 1-1_

Just like in any other school before the study session starts, the students liked to have a small chat or gossip to each other save for Banagher who just sat in his seat, resting his chin on his hand, Ichika who played around with his mechanical pencil by twirling it between his fingers, Houki who stared at the window, and Cecilia who just sat in the corner, still eyeing the male duo from afar. When both Maya and Chifuyu entered the room, the class however still wasn't aware of their presence until Chifuyu cleared her throat and silenced them…

"Orimura, I'm afraid that it will be a while before your IS is ready for you." Chifuyu said as she approached her younger brother's desk.

"What?" Upon hearing his confusion, the black haired teacher then began to explain.

"The school doesn't have any spare units for you to use. On the plus side, due to certain issues, the school will provide you with a personal IS."

At her words, the students (again save for Banagher, Cecilia, and Houki) started to murmur and whisper to each other about how lucky Ichika was for getting a personal machine despite still being a freshman.

"Really? A personal IS for a first year freshman?"

"In other words, that means the government is supporting this?"

"It's so awesome! I wanna get my own IS, too!"

Noticing how the girls seemed excited with this personal IS thingy, Ichika then asked, "Is having your own IS really such a big deal?"

Suddenly Cecilia bolted from her seat and stood before Ichika with her mighty ojou-sama look as she crossed her arms, much to Banagher's annoyance as he took a deep breath and sighed at her antics. "I'm actually rather relieved to hear that. After all as a noble, it's my duty to tell you, commoner." clearing her throat, the blond haired girl then proudly explained, "I, Cecilia Alcott, am a glorious representative contender from Great Britain. In other words, I currently possess my own personal IS. There are only 467 IS units worldwide. So obviously, those who have their own personal units are the elites of the elite amongst the planet's population of seven billion!" she emphasized the last part while dramatically pointing her finger at the raven haired boy.

_'Only 467 units of these machines exist?'_ Banagher thought in surprise after learning that their number wasn't too large, _'I didn't know that they are not so many compared to standard mass production type Mobile Suits… but, I guess that's not surprising here since I'm not in my world anymore…'_

"That's because the technology behind central component of all IS technology, the core, has never been released." explained a raven haired girl who suddenly came from behind Ichika's desk "As a result, there are only 467 machines in the entire world. And Doctor Tabane Shinonono has personally produced every one of those cores."

_'Wait. Isn't that Houki's sister?'_ Ichika thought, looking at Houki still staring at the window outside.

"Supposedly, the IS core's like a self-contained black box. This is because no one other than Doctor Shinonono can create one." Another girl explained.

"But the thing is, so far, she's refused to manufacture more than a certain number of cores." Another one explained, "Therefore countries, corporations and organizations are forced to conduct their research, development and training, using the limited number of IS units."

"To complete our little history lesson, personal IS units were originally only intended for those sponsored by governments or corporations." concluded Chifuyu as she turned to Ichika, "However, your case is exceptional. Therefore they will provide you with a personal IS for data collection purposes. Is that all clear?"

"Uh… I guess so." Ichika replied, still feeling unsure with his own answer.

The raven haired girl who gave Ichika a brief explanation earlier and sitting two seats behind him raised her hand in question, "Um, excuse me, ma'am. Do you know if Ms. Shinonono in our class is related to Doctor Shinonono by any chance?"

Turning to the girl, Chifuyu answered her, "Actually, your classmate is her younger sister."

"Her sister is the creator of those machines?" Banagher asked with eyes widened in surprise as he turned to her too,_ 'Then perhaps she knows the reason why she made these machines only operable by females… Maybe I should ask her later…'_

Soon after, a commotion ensued inside the class. The girls started questioning Houki whether it was true or not, or about her sister's whereabouts. Normally, being the sibling of the most well-known professor in the entire world was something that anyone would be proud of. However, Houki's expression remained stoic, in fact she seemed to hate it for being the sister of Tabane Shinonono.

"She has nothing to do with me!" Houki sternly said, almost yelling at the class, "I am not my sister. And there's nothing I can tell you about her."

_'I can sense a deep hatred coming from her…'_ Banagher thought, looking at Houki with concern, _'Why does she hate her own sister?'_

After most of the students groaned in disappointment at her answer, Chifuyu then turned to Maya and told her to continue the lesson.

"All right. Now then, let's begin the class. Everyone please open your textbooks. We'll continue from where we left off yesterday." The green haired teacher said as she activated the image of an IS on the board. "The IS, or Infinite Stratos deploys a special energy barrier that operates as protection for its pilot. The unit's system has something similar to a consciousness." An image of a man (which was strange since IS can be piloted by women only) then appeared beside the IS, followed with multi-colored lines spread between them, "So through sharing dialogue and spending time together, the two of you will actually get to know each other. Depending on how much time a pilot spends controlling an IS, it begins to understand the user's characteristics."

"I just don't understand this…" Ichika muttered, lowering his head as he looked at Houki writing on her book then at Banagher who seemed to understand about what Maya was explaining as the brown haired boy just focused on the teacher (not her cleavage, got it!?).

Banagher on the other hand had different thoughts about how the IS could react to the pilot's mind, one trait shared with the psycoframe system. _'If an IS responds to the pilot's mind, then is there a possibility that they would also try to take over their own will?'_ He thought, remembering how the Mobile Armor Shamblo and Unicorn's Banshee Destroy Mode had made both Loni and Marida go berserk before.

"So your IS isn't just a tool, think of it as your big mechanical partner. Are there any questions so far?" Yamada concluded before asking the class.

"Yes, ma'am! So, did you mean partner as a boyfriend or a girlfriend?" A girl student bluntly asked, raising her hand in question.

Maya was taken aback with her question as her cheeks turned red. "Oh I'm not sure!" She nervously answered, "That is... I'm not experienced that way so I don't know. Oh but I wonder…" the green haired teacher then closed her eyes, cupped her cheeks, and swayed side to side with a dreamy expression like a lovestruck high school girl.

Soon after, the girls started to giggle and chatter around about what it felt like to have a boyfriend. Their little discussions of course had led them staring at two particular boys which made Ichika sigh in defeat because the study session had turned into the girls' group chat, while Banagher on the other hand just smiled a bit, finding the situation to be quite relaxing and amusing for someone like him.

_'If Micott was here, I bet she'd love this place.'_ thought Banagher.

_._

_._

_._

_Later in the cafeteria…_

Just like yesterday, Banagher was having his lunch together with Ichika and Houki. While both Ichika and Houki had a bowl of rice and soup with a baked fish, Banagher had a plate of mashed potatoes with sausages for his meal. At first, everyone just enjoyed their meals until Ichika broke the ice first.

"Say Banagher, I wanna ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" Banagher asked, looking at Ichika.

"Could you teach me more about the IS? Honestly, I didn't understand a bit what Yamada-sensei was talking about during class." He replied, scratching the back if his head sheepishly with his free hand, "So, I wonder if-"

"What!? Why don't you ask me instead?" Houki suddenly interjected, surprising both boys as she glared at Ichika, "I'm your roommate and your childhood friend as well. You could have just asked me if there's anything that you don't understand about the lesson."

"W-wait Houki! Don't get it wrong." Ichika nervously replied, waving his hands defensively in front of her, "It's just that since Banagher is here, I think I'll be more comfortable with-"

"But he has to prepare himself for his upcoming match with that annoying blonde haired girl! Right, Banagher?" She cut him off again before looking at Banagher with a look on her face that seemed to say 'if you don't agree with me, I swear you'll regret it later.'

Feeling that his life would be in great danger if he didn't play along with this girl, Banagher swallowed his food before answering, "Um, she's right, Ichika. I'm sorry but maybe next time."

"It's decided then. From now on after class, you'll have private lessons with me as your tutor for two hours. Understood?" declared Houki to Ichika who slumped and sighed in defeat.

"I guess it couldn't be helped then…" muttered Ichika.

"Humph, I'm just trying to help you, you know?"

As the three continued their lunches, Banagher could swear that he saw a faint blush appear on Houki's cheeks as she ate her meal. It was then that he realized there was another meaning behind her sudden intention to help Ichika.

_'Ah, so she did that on purpose, huh?'_ He thought, smiling a bit at the ponytailed girl before continuing to eat his meal.

_._

_._

_._

_At that night in room 0096…_

Banagher couldn't seem to get any peaceful sleep that night. He was twitching, sweating, tossing and turning his head in discomfort. He was having a very unpleasant dream, the strangest and the worst if he could tell. In his dream, Banagher found himself floating in the midst of a sea of stars in outer space. Outer space… the endless last frontier of humanity which they sought in the hopes of beginning a new life from square one, away from their Mother Earth. Wandering aimlessly like a lost puppy on the street, the brown haired boy then came across a star shaped asteroid where many Federation ships had gathered around. It was indeed a glorious sight for the Feds. Salamis, Magellan, and Birmingham class ships were everywhere, and not even a single Zeon ship could be seen, let alone their Mobile Suits.

_'What's this? Why are there old Federation ships at this place?'_ Banagher thought, looking at the ships and their Mobile Suit troops which consisted of GM, Powered GM, GM Kai, and Ball units,_ 'And those are the Mobile Suits that I saw in a museum and from my history book! Am I… seeing the past now?'_

What caught his eyes next was a single white light coming from behind the asteroid. Curious, Banagher then brought himself closer to the asteroid to see what was behind it. His eyes then opened wide in shock when he saw that it was the light of a Mobile Suit's thrusters.

However, what shocked him even more was the Mobile Suit itself.

It was… a Gundam…

A bulky Gundam carrying a large bazooka in its right hand, and a massive shield in its left hand which had the insignia of the Principality of Zeon on its left shoulder.

"A Gundam!? Here!? But why does it have the Principality's symbol? Isn't it supposed to be the Federation's?" Banagher asked before realizing that the Gundam was aiming its bazooka right at the Federation ships.

"What is he doing!? Is he planning to fire his bazooka at them!?"

_**"For the rebirth of the ideals of Zeon…"**_ Banagher suddenly heard a male voice from the Gundam which he assumed was the pilot as the Gundam began to charge its bazooka, _**"For the success of Operation Stardust!" **_

_**"SOLOMON! I HAVE RETURNED!"**_

"No…!" Banagher could only helplessly watch as the Gundam fired its bazooka, creating a gigantic explosion which obliterated the majority of the Federation's ships and Mobile Suits in a single shot. However, the explosion didn't stop there as it slowly became bigger… bigger… and bigger, forcing Banagher to shield his eyes from the intense light.

When he opened his eyes again, Banagher was already in a different place. This time, he could see the Earth's sphere and not too far from his position were two Mobile Suits in white and red fighting each other while falling through the Earth's atmosphere.

But neither of them gave up yet as the two kept exchanging blows with each other, destroying the nearby debris in their fight. Being overpowered as the beam saber from the white Mobile Suit was obviously stronger, the red Mobile Suit then tried to escape…

Only to have one of its legs ripped away by the white Mobile Suit and fall uncontrollably within the increased heat of atmospheric reentry...

Then it hit him like a thousand bricks when he realized that the two Mobile Suits were none other than the Unicorn Gundam and the Sinanju. This was the moment where he did something that he couldn't forgive himself in doing for the rest of his life.

The moment where he took Gilboa's life away…

Looking at the Unicorn whose beam magnum already aimed at the Sinanju with his eyes wide open in horror, Banagher desperately reached his hand as if he wanted to call his other self inside the Unicorn to stop.

"NO! STOP! DON'T SHOOT! IT WILL HIT-"

But it was too late. His words failed to reach his other self and didn't stop the Unicorn Gundam from firing its beam magnum as a purple and red beam of death came from the tip of the gun…

And hit a custom Geara Zulu which suddenly came in front of the Sinanju to shield it, punching it through its chest instead.

_**"Banagher…"**_ He heard the pilot calling his name gravely for the last time before meeting his demise as his Geara Zulu exploded and the debris burned away in the atmosphere.

"MR. GILBOA!" Banagher screamed and suddenly jolted up from his bed, finally awakened from his nightmare. Looking around his surroundings which now was his room at the IS academy while breathing heavily, Banagher muttered.

"Just… a dream..?" After a moment, Banagher then looked at his hands and couldn't help but feel guilty at the memory as he lowered his head. Gilboa Sant, although he was a soldier in the Sleeves, he had been very kind to Banagher when he was taken into custody at Palau. It even got to the point where Gilboa had brought him to have dinner with his family and Marida and even treated him like a guest instead of a POW. If anything, Gilboa was a great man, both as a soldier and as the father of his family.

Family…

Right, Banagher realized that he had killed someone who was supposed to look after his wife and children in the household.

He had taken someone who was very important to them away.

"Mr. Gilboa…" Banagher whispered his name sadly, tears started to well up in his eyes as he curled up on the bed.

"_(Sniff)_ I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… _(Sniff)_"

_._

_._

_._

_Two days later in the IS Arena…_

The spectator benches were filled with the girls who were curious about the unofficial battle between the representatives or between a male and a female for those who thought of it that way. Some of them chattered (mostly about Banagher's skill in IS piloting since they had never seen a boy in an IS battle before) while waiting until the match started, some of them just sat and patiently waited, some of them even played games with their gadgets while waiting. In the middle of the Arena, Cecilia, piloting her IS Blue Tears floated in midair while waiting for her 'supposed to be her slave in the end' opponent.

Blue Tears as its name suggested was an IS in mostly blue colors. Designed and built for taking out multiple enemies from long distance at once, this IS was armed with a powerful laser sniper rifle, heat seeking missiles, CQC knife, and four bits stored in its wing binders as its primary weapons.

Looking at the launching gate where Banagher was supposed to emerge, Cecilia grinned with a confident look on her face. Why was she so confident that she would win? Simple, her skill as a representative contender was quite remarkable with 'A' rank IS compatibility, and she had even defeated the instructor during the entrance exam whereas it wasn't required to defeat her at all.

But her main reason of her confidence was because she would face off against Banagher Links, a male student who she considered as weak and worthless just like every single man she knew.

Only one thing that she didn't know yet though, Banagher Links wasn't like any other man that she had ever met before…

Inside the hangar, Banagher wearing his own IS pilot suit which resembled a full white and grey bodysuit with a red circuit lines motif on it (imagine the bodysuits from TRON Legacy only with white main color, gray trim color, and red circuit lines instead of blue or yellow) looked at the holographic image of Blue Tears with a serious expression on his face along with Ichika and Houki. Apparently Ichika had been called to receive his own personal IS which had just arrived, and Houki just wanted to see how both his and Banagher's personal IS looked… as an excuse to be with Ichika.

"Banagher, are you really sure about this?" Ichika worriedly asked as he turned to Banagher, "From what I've heard, her IS is built for multi directional attacks and pinning down her opponent."

Averting his gaze from the screen to the raven haired boy, Banagher gave him a nod as his reply, "Yeah… I've already accepted her challenge after all."

"Orimura! Orimura! Orimura!" The voice of Maya suddenly called the Ichika's name from the observation room on the 2nd floor, "It's here. Your personal IS has just arrived."

As the green hared teacher finished her words, the metallic gate behind the three started to open, making them turn around to see a silvery grey IS standing firmly before them. The metallic armor of the IS reflected the light from the room's ceiling and made it look shiny, giving it the impression of a knight in silver armor kneeling before his master. Regardless to say, Ichika, Houki, and Banagher were astonished at the sight of the IS as they gaped in awe.

"This is Orimura's personal IS. The Byakushiki!" announced Maya enthusiastically.

"This is… Byakushiki." Ichika muttered in amazement as he approached the IS and touched it. But as soon as his hand made contact with the metallic skin armor of Byakushiki, Ichika suddenly pulled his hand away in shock.

"What's wrong?" Houki asked him.

"It's not like the first time I touched an IS. There's something different." replied Ichika without looking back at Houki as he remembered the weird sensation that he felt when he had touched an IS before. "There's something familiar about it. Something that I couldn't tell why…"

"Just like what Yamada-sensei said before." Banagher said as he walked to his side then looked at the IS, "The IS isn't just a mere machine. They are more like your mechanical partner."

_'Just like every Gundam pilot has ever been, I truly believe you were chosen by it.'_

Remembering the words of Captain Bright Noa when Banagher believed that he had found the Unicorn Gundam by coincidence, he turned to Ichika, "Perhaps… this IS has chosen you to be its pilot for some reason."

"What do you mean by that?" Houki asked, arching her eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know either. But-"

_**"Hurry up and get suited, Links! The time is limited and your opponent won't waste her time too, unless you want to forfeit the match."**_ The commanding voice of Chifuyu from the speaker cut off Banagher before he could reply.

"Uh, yes ma'am!" After replying, Banagher turned back to Houki, "Sorry, but we'll talk about this later."

Earning a nod from the ponytailed girl, Banagher then held the pendant on his neck and concentrated to call his IS. Then in a flash of light, Banagher was already clad in the IS formed from the Unicorn Gundam again.

"Whoa!" Ichika exclaimed, looking at his IS with awe from top to bottom, "So that's your personal IS, huh?"

"I must say its design is… quite simple." Houki commented, placing her finger under her chin as she looked at Banagher, "Are you really sure you can fight her with this?"

Looking at Houki, Banagher nodded, "Yeah, I am."

As Banagher left the two and walked toward the linear catapult, Chifuyu's voice spoke again from the speaker, _**"As soon as you enter the arena, the match will start. Remember, when your opponent's shield has reached zero, the match is over."**_

"I got it." He replied, adjusting his Gundam's footing on the catapult before looking at the gate, _'Calm down Banagher… you can do this!'_

Taking a deep breath then letting it out, Banagher spoke before launching, "Banagher Links in Unicorn Gundam, taking off!"

_._

_._

_._

_Back to the Arena…_

Finally launching from the hangar, Banagher brought his IS higher to greet his opponent, Cecilia Alcott and her Blue Tears. When the two IS met each other, Cecilia gave him a confused look as she stared at Banagher's IS.

"Is… that your personal… IS?" She asked, cocking one of her eyebrows.

With a single nod, Banagher replied, "It is. Got a problem with that?"

"Pfffft… AHAHAHAHAHA!" Instead of answering him, Cecilia suddenly burst out laughing while holding her stomach with her free left hand. This of course made Banagher confused and annoyed as well as he narrowed his eyes and glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You… you Polish people are really humorous, aren't you?" Cecilia asked in a mocking manner before regaining her composure and pointing at him, "Do you seriously think you can defeat me with that simple, ugly looking IS of yours? I don't even see your weapons anywhere."

"And have you ever heard about never judging the book by its cover?" Banagher rhetorically asked back, "For someone who considers herself as the elite of the elites, you're very lowly!"

"W-what did you just say!?" Shocked and angry from his insult, Cecilia aimed her Starlight Mk. III at him, "You should learn how to speak properly to a lady with your foul mouth! Now, take this!"

As she pulled the trigger, a single blue laser beam blasted toward Banagher from her rifle. However, instead of evading the shot, Banagher just stood there without even moving an inch while keeping his eyes on the incoming shot. As the beam came closer to him, Cecilia smirked, thinking that her victory was about to come so easily.

Or so she thought…

Seconds before the beam could make contact Banagher called forth his shield and placed it in front of him, completely deflecting the beam with its internal I-Field. When he lowered his shield, his eyes were met with the shocked expression of the blonde haired girl.

_'I don't know why I can only use my shield, beam sabers, and vulcan.'_ Banagher thought, _'But this is better than not having anything to use.'_

"I-impossible! Did he just…" Cecilia's voice trailed off as she didn't believe what she had just seen. Her Starlight Mk. III shot, which was strong enough to deal moderate to high damage to an IS, had been deflected like it was nothing. However, she didn't expect further what would happen next.

_**"WARNING! ENEMY ACTIVITY INCREASED!"** _An AI's voice from Unicorn's headgear suddenly alerted Banagher which caught his attention._** "NOW ENTERING COMBAT MODE."**_ As the AI finished speaking, white lights then began to cover his head, upper chest, and waist parts. When the light finally went off and Banagher opened his eyes, he was totally stunned as his brain tried to process what had just happened. His vision suddenly turned green as if he was wearing green colored shades with a HUD showing his energy shield in the upper left corner, his opponent's energy shield level on a small red lock-on box, a three dimensional mini map in the upper right corner, and a small, green colored Unicorn figure in the bottom left corner. He also noticed that his armor was bulkier, and he now had skirt armor on his waist.

_'No way!'_ Cecilia mentally exclaimed at the new transformation of the Unicorn, _'So he was using the default setting to block my attack earlier!'_

**_"SETTING COMPLETED. NOW ACCESSING ADDITIONAL WEAPONS."_** The AI spoke again as images of three different weapons appeared on his screen. The first one was a bazooka with a magazine attached to its butt, the second one was a beam machine gun which resembled a StG-44 assault rifle, and the last one was an image of a quad barreled drum gatling-gun.

"More weapon options?" Banagher said, looking at the new weapons on the screen for a moment before finally understanding the nature of his new Gundam as his eyes widened in realization, _'Now I get it! Depending of the situation, I can access mor-!'_

His thought was cut short as his Newtype senses suddenly urged him to evade. Using one of his back boosters to perform a side-dash and evade the beam shot coming from behind, Banagher turned around to see one of Blue Tear's bits aimed at him.

"What is that thing?" Banagher asked, arching one of his eyebrows behind his helmet.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed." Hearing Cecilia's voice, Banagher looked above to see her with one of her wing binders missing, "You really caught me off guard with your shield and your IS' 1st shift transformation back then, but…" she then released her remaining bits to pursue Banagher from every direction.

"Unfortunately, I still have the upper hand here!"

"Funnels!?" Banagher exclaimed, his eyes widened in surprise as he started to evade more incoming shots from the bits, _'So, they have the similar things here as well?'_

Banagher then took out his beam saber from his left forearm and slashed a nearby bit, destroying it instantly. But as soon as he got one, the other three bits shot at him from the front, above, and below, forcing him to boost backwards and raise his shield to block the beam shot in front of him. But instead of deflecting it, the beam made contact with the shield and caused an impact which pushed him back a bit.

"Guh!" Finally recovered from the impact, Banagher quizzically looked at his 'now just an ordinary' shield. _'The I-Field capability is only good for one time use?'_ He thought then looked at the upper left corner of his HUD to see his remaining shield energy.

_**"SHIELD ENERGY: 380/400"**_

"What's wrong? Is that all you got?" Cecilia taunted, looking down at Banagher as she called back her bits, "Pathetic! To think that you're also a representative contender like me..."

"Tch! Just a scratch! I can do this!" Banagher then put away the saber and called forth his beam machinegun before starting his counterattack.

_._

_._

_._

_IS Hangar – Observation Room_

"Wow! Links sure is quite skilled, isn't he?" Maya said as she looked at the screen showing the two IS exchanging shots with each other.

"Uh-huh."Chifuyu nodded, looking at the screen as well while taking mental notes on how Banagher had dodged the surprise attack from behind earlier.

_'It was quite obvious that he was distracted after his 1st shift transformation. Not to mention that it was a sneak attack, normally, any pilot wouldn't have had enough time to dodge that.'_ She thought, putting her finger under her chin and lowering her head,_ 'Unless… his instincts were sharp enough to predict the unseen danger... or was it…?'_

Turning to Ichika with Houki watching beside him, Chifuyu then spoke, "Watch and learn, Orimura. You should be able to learn a thing or two from this fight. This will be good for your future match later."

"Ah, okay, Chifuyu-"

_***BONK!***_

The raven haired boy couldn't finish his sentence as he was suddenly brought down by the clenched fist of the black haired teacher on his head. Groaning as he rubbed the bump on his head, Ichika looked at Chifuyu.

"I told you, it's Orimura-sensei!" scolded Chifuyu with an angry look on her face.

"Y-yes ma'am. Orimura-sensei." Ichika said with a stutter as he stood up and looked at the screen, _'Gee. No wonder she's never had a boyfriend with that kind of attitude.'_

"Don't you dare go thinking something rude, got it!?" Chifuyu suddenly snarled, giving a dark, menacing glare to Ichika which sent a chill down his spine.

_'How in the world did she know what I was thinking?'_ Ichika thought, shivering at how his sister could read his mind like a paranormal.

_'What an idiot…'_ Houki thought with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

_._

_._

_._

_Back to the Arena…_

Banagher swapped his beam machinegun with his beam gatling as he kept dodging the beam shots from the bits before aiming it at Cecilia. Pulling the trigger, the four barreled automatic gun began to spin and unleash the stream of green beam shots toward Blue Tears… only to have some of the shots miss from the wide spreading. But nevertheless, Cecilia still had a hard time evading since she had to stand still to concentrate in controlling her bits. Glancing at her shield energy, the blonde haired girl noticed her shield gauge was gradually decreasing albeit in small amounts from 400, 397, 393, 388, and 385.

"You're a very persistent one, aren't you!?" Cecilia angrily asked as she called back her remaining three bits and brought up the side cannons placed on her skirt, firing two rocket propelled missiles.

"Don't think you can run away! Those are heat seeking missiles!"

Banagher stopped shooting and looked at the incoming missiles for a moment before firing his head beam vulcan, shooting down the missiles and destroying them in two large explosions, much to Cecilia's surprise again as she didn't expect that his IS still had hidden weapons.

"Are you really that desperate to win, Cecilia!?" Banagher suddenly asked as he dismissed his weapon and looked at Cecilia, "What's the point of winning this match anyway? Do you even realize that one of us could seriously get injured!?"

"Why, you ask?" Cecilia looked at him confused for a moment before giving her answer without actually paying attention to his last statement. "Well, it's obvious to show you that I'm above your level! There's no way that I could afford to lose to someone as low as you!"

Banagher was taken aback with her answer as his eyes widened behind his helmet. She fought only to prove that she was better than him at everything? Banagher wasn't a soldier and he would never be one, but he knew one thing that putting your pride above everything, especially in the middle of a battle would result in your downfall and possible death in the end. This made his blood start to boil as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while restraining his anger._** (Unicorn – Gundam Unicorn)**_

"That's it..? That's your only reason to win..? Only to prove that you're better than me..?" Banagher asked again in a low voice. The lines on Unicorn's armor started to glow red as its internal psycoframe resonated with his mind.

"You… you think… a battle is some kind of a contest where you can flaunt your pride and boast about yourself!?" He asked again with a hint of malice in his voice. The red lines on his IS then became brighter and began to emit some reddish colored particles around him.

"You… YOU STUBBORN IDIOOOT!"

It was then that red NT-D letters appeared on his screen and the Unicorn figure on his left corner started to transform into its new form. Seeing her opponent floating silently without doing anything, Cecilia quickly took this chance as she deployed her bits again to attack. However, as the beams from the bits were about to touch the Unicorn, an invisible barrier formed by the red particles suddenly deflected the beams into another directions. The audience, including Cecilia, Chifuyu, Maya, Ichika, and Houki who watched from the observation room was shocked at the sight at first, but what shocked them even more was something that happened next.

Banagher's Unicorn began to transform as its armor, starting from its legs began to separate and reveal the red components underneath with four additional hidden boosters under its calves and rear skirt. When the upper body part began to transform as well, the back booster folded out, also revealing two more boosters from the sides and two beam sabers emerged on its back, making the boosters eight and the beam sabers four in total. When it finally reached the head section, the helmet's sides flipped over, forming a new appearance, the faceplate split open, revealing a Gundam face with its green sensor eyes and red chin, and the horn split in two, forming a yellow V-shaped fin on its forehead.

_**"NT-D ACTIVATED. NOW ACCESSING ADDITIONAL WEAPONS."**_ announced the AI as three more weapon images appeared on his screen: A long rifle and two double barreled gatling guns.

_._

_._

_._

_IS Hangar – Observation Room_

Everyone inside the room couldn't believe what they were seeing on the screen, Banagher's IS which they thought was just a simple looking IS with standard equipment and settings now had transformed into a totally different machine. Its current appearance with folded out armor, red glowing inner parts, exposed hidden face with flashing green eyes, and the red particles it emitted around its body really gave an intimidating sight, as if it could kill anyone by just simply looking at their eyes.

It was like seeing a devil awaken…

A white devil…

A white devil with blood spilled all over its body…

"I-impossible!" Houki stuttered in disbelief as she looked at the screen, "Did his IS just transform again? But how is it possible?"

"The second shift…" Chifuyu muttered, also looking at the screen with her eyes widened a bit.

"Amazing…" Ichika said, amazed at the sight as his mouth slightly opened.

"Orimura-sensei! You better take a look at this!" The voice of Maya which sounded frantic suddenly called the black haired teacher from her computer.

When Chifuyu walked up to her desk and looked at the monitor showing the status of Banagher's IS, she frowned in confusion upon seeing numerous NT-D letters in red which suddenly appeared on the screen like some kind of virus before all the letters merged together into one and were placed beside Unicorn's figure. "NT-D? What the hell is that?" She asked and then noticed that a small countdown timer appeared had under the NT-D letters which kept running from 05:00, 04:59, 04:58, and still continued, "And what's with this countdown timer? Is it-"

"Forget about that!" Maya suddenly interjected much to Ichika and Houki's surprise since they never expected that their shy and timid green haired teacher would dare to interrupt Chifuyu. "What I want to show you is… this!"

Ignoring the fact about what Maya just did earlier, Chifuyu then looked at the mentioned part. Her eyes widened as she almost couldn't believe what she was seeing because it was the comparison of Banagher's IS between its previous and current form. While the first one had middle to high performance levels in terms of overall power, defense, and mobility, the second one had drastically higher levels to the point where they almost went off the charts.

_'This IS… just… who in the world is this boy!?'_ Chifuyu thought as she looked again at the main screen then at Maya's computer again.

_._

_._

_._

_Back to the Arena…_

_'W-what's wrong with him!? Why did he suddenly become like that?'_ Cecilia thought, not aware of a single drop of sweat trickling down her cheeks as the transformed glowing IS below her stared at her with its green eyes that flashed like a predator staring at its living prey before killing it, _'And why am I feeling… like this? H-he's a man, right? Men aren't supposed to be like this, right?'_ her hands started to tremble a bit.

_'No! No! No! What am I thinking!? This is probably just one of his flashy moves again! Focus Cecilia! He might even be too scared to attack!'_ She shook her head in denial before finally regaining her composure a bit and holding her Starlight Mk. III firmly.

She then started deploying her bits again and placed them in a triangular formation around her while adjusting her laser sniper rifle as well. She intended to finish this in a single but devastating attack. Seeing that her opponent didn't budge a bit and just looked at her, Cecilia smirked as her confidence began to rise again.

"This will show you that we're totally in different leagues! Now take this!"

Numerous blue beam shots then began to rain down from Blue Tears towards Unicorn which made some of the students who watched from the spectator benches gasp and even close their eyes in horror at the sight, thinking that Banagher would have his IS's shield energy ready to drop to zero in an instant.

However, those beams never hit, let alone touched any single part of Unicorn's armor as Banagher just lifted his arm and opened his hand, nullifying the beam shots with the I-Field created from the red particles. Without saying a single word like a silent soldier, he then released a red energy shockwave from the internal psycoframe throughout the whole arena, stunning Cecilia and the audience as well.

As Cecilia shielded her eyes from the shockwave flash, she then looked around to see if anything had happened. After a moment, Cecilia looked at Banagher with a smirk.

"Heh, as I thought you just showed off again with your tricks, did you? Well-"

_**"WARNING! MULTIPLE HOSTILITIES DETECTED! EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION!"**_

"Huh!?" Confused with the sudden warning from Blue Tears' AI, Cecilia looked at her radar screen. Her eyes opened wide in shock upon discovering that there were three red dots circling around her besides the Unicorn's red enemy signature. Looking up from the screen, Cecilia's face turned into horror when she found out that the new enemies on her radar were none other than…

Her own bits…

"I-Impossible!" Cecilia stuttered, not believing what was happening right before her eyes as she broke out into a cold sweat. She then started to concentrate again, hoping that this was just a bug caused by the shockwave earlier. But her efforts were futile as the bits didn't respond to her Blue Tears no matter how hard she tried.

"Funnels…" She heard Banagher speak and her bits suddenly came to him and lined up. Looking at his opponent, the Unicorn slowly lifted and opened its hands to Cecilia, turning the bits toward Blue Tears, in position and ready to shoot. It was then that Cecilia's eyes widened in fear as she realized something that should never been able to happen in any IS battle so far, yet it happened, here and now.

Her bits were now under the Unicorn Gundam's control.

"GET HER!"

Banagher clenched his fist as if he was crushing the small figure of Blue Tears in his hand, making the bits start mercilessly shooting at the blue IS. Cecilia tried to evade the beam shots from the bits as she moved around, but Banagher was better in using them because he always put the bits in a position where they always halted Cecilia's movement and chipped away at her shield energy. Tired of escaping, Cecilia then tried to counterattack with her rifle and side missiles, however the beam shot of her rifle was just deflected by the I-Field as usual and the missiles were destroyed by the bits before they could even come close. Frustrated as she noticed that her shield energy was now below 50%, Cecilia had no choice but to try something that she had never tried before.

To engage Banagher in close quarter combat, something that she was obviously not good at.

"Tch! I won't accept that I could be defeated by the likes of you! Interceptor!" A blade appeared on Blue Tears' arm as Cecilia charged at Banagher.

The brown haired boy frowned behind his Unicorn Gundam helmet at her ignorance. It seemed that his words had failed to pierce her thick prideful skull. Looking at the NT-D time limit above him which now read 01:00, Banagher thought, _'Tch! Looks like I have no choice…'_

When the tip of the blade was several inches from Unicorn, Banagher suddenly grabbed Cecilia's arm and pulled her forward, spinning her around before throwing her into the air and calling forth his double beam gatling guns into both his hands. Banagher then looked at his lock-on box on his HUD and saw that Blue Tears' energy was 125/400.

"Two might be too overpowered…" He muttered, dismissing one of the gatling guns before aiming the other one in his right hand at Cecilia. Streams of green energy shots then came from the spinning quad-barreled gun, but this time, the shots had a tighter spreading area, making the bullets more focused and hitting Blue Tears more often. As the Blue Tears' shield energy rapidly decreased until it finally reached zero in his HUD, Banagher stopped shooting as his IS reverted back into its less armored form from having his NT-D finally reach the limit and his sensor detected no more hostiles around. _**(End of Unicorn)**_

_**"The match is concluded. Winner: Banagher Links."**_ announced the referee from the speakers.

Loud cheers from the girls who supported Banagher could be heard throughout the arena, even the students who had rooted for Cecilia before now had become his fangirls as they also cheered for the brown haired boy's victory. Banagher however didn't seem to care about that as he just looked at his now defeated opponent. His eyes suddenly widened in fear when he saw Cecilia's Blue Tears suddenly revert back into its closed form while she was still in the midair!

"Oh no! I went too far!"

Using the back boosters, Banagher immediately rushed toward the falling blonde haired girl and caught her bridal style. He couldn't help but feel guilty when he looked at her current state now. Her eyes were closed and her body was limp and felt so light.

Slowly opening her eyes, Cecilia then saw Banagher, the man who had defeated her.

"So… I lost, huh?" She weakly asked.

"Yeah…" Banagher nodded as he slowly descended back to the ground then looked at the gate where several medical team members were already approaching with a stretcher.

"I see…" Cecilia replied, looking at Banagher again. Somehow in her eyes, instead of seeing a boy in an IS, what the blonde haired girl saw before her was… a knight. A white knight in shining armor carrying her like a princess from a fairy tale. "You're really strong, aren't you?" Cecilia asked again with a small smile forming on her lips, her voice trailed off before she closed her eyes again from the exhaustion.

Banagher then gently put Cecilia on the stretcher before watching her being carried away from the arena, not aware of several glares of anger and jealousy from the girls who had watched the whole scene being directed at him.

_._

_._

_._

_IS Hangar – Observation Room_

"I-Incredible…" Maya stuttered after watching the whole match as she shifted her glasses, "Not only did he managed to go beyond the 1st shift, but also-"

"He took over Alcott's bits and even used them against her." Chifuyu suddenly said from her side, "Which shouldn't even be possible in the first place."

Looking at the screen which showed Banagher making his way back into the hangar, the black haired teacher then crossed her arms.

"That boy will surely have a lot of things to explain to us after this."

* * *

**Phew! I guess that's all for now. Oh, by the way can you guess what Gundam series that I put in the first part of Banagher's dream? 100 points for correct answer.**

**As you know, I'm still learning on how to write a story using proper sentences and grammar. Some parts might be not perfect, so I would really appreciate it if any of you want to beta this fic.**

**Oh and almost forgot!**

**\(^0^)/MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!\(^0^)/**


End file.
